THE BOSS OF MAFIA
by Keyla Key
Summary: hidupnya berubah yang dulunya putih polos tanpa noda kini dipenuhi dendam. Ketika cinta datang padanya. Akankah dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu? Atau bersembunyi di balik topeng tebalnya?. Ketika cinta pergi. Akankah dia kembali pada dirinya yamg dulu?. Hanya dirinyalah yang bisa menjawabnya. Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya tidak akan pergi jauh dari hidupnya. VIXX PAIRING!.
1. Chapter 1 The Last Memory

Note : alur kecepatan dan mungkin tidak nyambung sama plot yang lain. Jadi berhati-hatilah. Oh! Iya! Berhati-hatilah dalam membaca karena typo selalu berada di manapun. Lol?.

~Happy Reading!~

Tap tap tap tap

Tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di rumah tersebut. Langkah kaki yang banyak menandakan bukan hanya satu orang yang sedang berkeliaran di rumah tersebut. Semuanya seperti terburu-buru menyiapkan sesuatu. Oh! Ternyata mereka akan melakukan piknik. Terdengar menyenangkan, apa lagi untuk seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun ini. Dia bernama Jung Taekwoon namja kecil yang selalu di panggil Leo oleh ibunya namun, ayahnya memanggilnya dengan Little Lion nama kecil yang unik... Dia menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Kehidupannya sangatlah menyenangkan dan sangat manis. Bumonim-nya selalu ada untuk dirinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun ayah maupun ibunya tidak ada di sisinya. Pertengkaran kecil atau caci maki tak pernah terdengar di rumah itu. Semuanya masih normal dan Jung kecil ini masih polos untuk mengetahui arti dunia luar.

Bumonimnya sangatlah luar biasa untuknya. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha yang tampan. Dia selalu di puji dan di sukai semua kalangan relasi bisnisnya. Dan ibunya adalah seorang artis papan atas yang sangat cantik dan mempunyai senyuman malaikat di wajahnya. Dia mengkagumi bumonimnya. Menurutnya mereka adalah bumonimnya yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin mereka pergi bahkan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah besar itu. Rumah yang bak istana besarnya. Memiliki lapangan yang sangat luas bahkan lapangan sempak bola pun dapat di buat di sana.

Taekwoon kecil berlarian di dalam rumahnya di ikuti seorang maid yang mengejarnya dan mencoba untuk menangkapnya. dia adalah maid Han sudah lama bekerja dengan keluarga Jung, wajahnya terlihat masih muda dan sehat. dia sangat menyayangi semua anggota keluarga Jung, termasuk para maid yang lain juga.

"Tuan muda... Kau harus mandi agar wangi." Ujar maid Han yang terus mengikutinya.

"Anniii... Leo tidak mau mandi.." Balasnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, seingat ahjumma tuan besar tidak suka dengan anak yang bau." Ucapn maid Han menutup hidungnya.

"Benarkah? Appa tidak suka Leo bau?." Tanyanya lucu. Kepalanya sedikit miring saat dia bertanya dan mendatangi maid Han dan memegang sedikit pakain maid tersebut dan menariknya pelan.

"Benar sekali." Ucap maid berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Baiklah, Leo mau mandi, ahjumma Han." Ucap Leo melebarkan tangannya minta di gendong.

"Ayo, kita mandi..." Ucapnya senang mengendong Leo di belakang tubuhnya.

~T.B.O.M~

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, tuan muda sudah wangi sekaliii... Tuan besar pasti akan menciumi pipi tuan muda bertubi-tubi."

"Benarkah? Appa akan senang?." Ucapnya sangat ceria.

"Ne, benar tuan muda."

"Kapan Appa sama Eomma pulang ahjumma Han?." Tanya Leo

"Sebentar lagi sayang." Jawab maid Han

"Yeay! Appa sama Eomma akan pulang!." Ucapnya meloncat-loncat di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tuan muda jangan melompat." Ucap maid Han mencoba memberitahu sang tuan muda dan menghentikannya.

"Ayo, kita turun tuan muda. Mungkin tuan besar sama nyonya besar sudah menunggu tuan muda sekarang." Ucap maid Han. Mendengarnya membuat Leo menghentikan acara lompat-lompatnya

"Baiklah, ayo, kita turun Ahjumma Han!." Ucapnya senang turun dari kasurnya dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tunggu saya tuan muda.." Ucapnya mengejar Leo

~T.B.O.M~

Dan benar saja, tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung baru saja memasuki rumah mereka. Melihat itu senyuman di wajah Leo mengembang dan Leo kecil berlari ke arah mereka tepatnya ke arah sang ayah.

"Appaaaa.." Teriaknya tangannya sudah dia angkat agar ayahnya dapat mengangkatnya. Di belakangnya maid Han mengikuti.

"Aigoo... Jagoan appa sudah wangi." Ucap Mr. Jung setelah mengangkat Leo kecil dan mengendongnya, di ciuminya pipi kiri Leo yang sedikit tembem.

"Wah... Leo sudah wangi.." Ucap Mrs. Jung mengecup pipi kanan sang anak.

Sedangkan Leo hanya tertawa-tawa kecil atas perlakuan bumonimnya pada pipinya.

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya." Ucap Maid Han membungkuk memberi hormat pada tuan rumah tersebut.

"Ne, kami pulang maid Han." Jawab Mrs. Jung.

"Appa.. Eomma.. Kita jadi piknik kan?." Tanya Leo.

"Ne, kita akan piknik hari ini. Leo mau kemana?." Jawab dan tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Ke taman padang rumput Eomma..." Jawab Leo dengan sedikit cengiran andalannya.

"Aigoo... My little lion suka ke sana ne(?)." Ucap Mr. Jung seperti bertanya sambil mereka berjalan memasuki rumah sedangkan maid Han di belakang membawa tas Mr. Jung yang di berikan Mrs. Jung padanya tadi.

"Ne.. Leo johayo..." Ucap Leo dengan senyuman kelincinya.

"Aigoo... My Little Lion lucunyaa..." Ucap Mr. Jung mencubit pelan hidung sang anak dan Leo kembali tertawa kecil karena itu.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu hilang saat mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar sana.

"Maid Han, tolong bawa Leo ke atas dan sembunyikan dia." Ucap Mr. Jung sedikit terasa nada panik di dalam suaranya. Diturunkannya Leo dan menyerahkan Leo pada maid Han.

"Baiklah, Tuan Besar. Ayo, Tuan Muda kita ke atas." Ucap maid Han.

"Tapi... Appa dan Eomma ngak ikut?." Tanya Leo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sayang, Eomma dan Appa nanti akan menyusulmu setelah mengurus sesuatu di luar. Mengerti?." Ucap Mrs. Jung berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak.

"Baiklah... Eomma yakso?." Ucap Leo mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya di depan sang eomma.

"Ne, Yakso changi." Jawab Mrs. Jung mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka bersama.

"Ayo, Tuam Muda."

"Ne."

Leo kecil merasa ragu akan perasaannya saat ini. Dia merasa Eomma dan Appa tidak akan kembali padanya. Leo kecil masih melihat sang Eomma dan Appanya yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia ragu untuk membalas lambaian itu karena Leo kecil takut dia akan di tinggal sendiri oleh bumonimnya di dunia ini.

Maid Han membawanya memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Namun, baru saja dia ingin duduk di tempat tidurnya suara gebrakkan pintu yang di tendang kasar terdengar sampai di kamarnya.

Leo kecil menjadi sangat takut hingga dia memeluk maid Han di sampingnya. Karena sebuah teriakkan menyakitkan serta suara tembakkan terdengar setelah pintu tadi terbuka.

"Ahjumma... Apa Appa dan Eomma akan baik-baik saja?." Tanya Leo

"Ahjumma tidak tahu.. Kita berdoa saja ne Leo." Ucap Madi Han.

"Sebelum itu berhenti bersembunyilah di sini dulu Ne? Leo?." Ucap Maid Han membawa memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, ruangan yang belum pernah di lihatnya. Ruangan itu berbentuk segi empat panjang dan pas untuk dirinya.

"Ne. Tapi.. Jangan tinggal Leo sendiri di sini." Ucapnya

"Iya, ahjumma tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Jadi tunggulah disini dan jangan keluar sampai ahjumma datang yah. Yakso?." Ucap Maid Han memberikan jeri kelingkingnya di depan Leo

"Ne, Yakso." Jawab Leo mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka.

"Jja. ahjumma tutup yah..."

"Ne."

Setelahnya hanya suara kaki maid Han yang di dengarnya keluar dari ruangannya serta pintunya di tutup dan di kunci dari luar. Leo kecil merasa sangat takut dengan situasi sekarang. Situas yang belum pernah di rasakannya.

Deg deg deg

Detak jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Mungkin karena dia takut? Atau kan karena perasaannya tentang sang bumonim jadi kenyataan?. Dia tidak tahu. Leo kecil hanya bisa berharap agar bumonimnya baik-baik saja. Itulah harapan seorang anak kecil. Namun, apakah harapannya akan terwujub di saat situasi aneh terjadi di dalam rumahnya?. Apakah Leo kecil bisa menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan di umurnya yang ke 8 tahun?. Berharaplah.. Jika dia bisa menerimanya.

~T.B.O.M~

BRAK!

Dor Dor Dor Dor

"Hahahaha... Matilah kalian... Rasakan.. Rasakan..." Ucap seseorang berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam bertenger di hidupnya. Dia datang dengan teman-temannya yang juga langsung menembaki semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut tak terkecuali Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung yang langsung terjatuh di lantai dengan luka tembak di dada dan perut mereka. Mr. Jung menahan sakit yang sangat di jantungnya. Dia masih belum ingin mati... Meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri di dunia ini. Namun, rasa sakit itu seakan mengalahkan keinginannya untuk bertahan sedikit lagi.

"Hahahaha..."

Suara tawa orang tersebut terasa familiar di teliganya. Dia mengenal suara tawa itu. Suara seseorang yang sangat di sayanginya. Dia tidak menyangka seseorang yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri tega melakukan ini padanya. Di balikkan badannya dan dengan sisa tenaga yang di milikinya. Dia menulis nama orang tersebut walau sedikit gemetaran dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menuliskan namanya di atas lantai. Setelah selesai dia menutupinya dengan kepalanya yang menghadap ke samping secara perlahan matanya tertutup.

"Aarrgg..."

Rasa sakit di jantungnya datang lagi, terasa sangat menyakitkan, dia meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Arrggg..."

'Semoga anakku selamat dan bisa tegar.. Aku memohon padamu..Tuhan' Batinnya berdoa untuk terakhir kalinya.

Secara perlahan nafasnya mulai berkurang dan untuk terakhir kalinya dia merasakan sakit yang sangat menyakitkan menjelang akhir hidupnya yang tragis di tangan orang itu.

'My little lion...'

Untuk terakhir kalinya dia memanggil nama anaknya sebelum tangan itu jatuh dan membuat tubuh itu kosong tanpa jiwa di dalamnya.

Trak!.

Sementara Mrs. Jung berusaha bertahan lebih lama dengan menahan darah yang keluar dari lambungnya. Dengan mata tertutup seolah sudah merengang nyawa Mrs. Jung terlihat sangat pucat sama seperti Mr. Jung yang sudah meregang nyawa duluan dari padanya. Ingat dia adalah artis papan atas dia bisa berakting seolah-olah dia sudah meninggal saat itu juga. Sudah banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa sakit di lambung dia tahan hanya untuk bertemu dengan anaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Selama hampir tiga puluh menit lama sekelompok orang berjas dan berkacamata hitam mengintari rumah mereka dan membunuh siapa saja yang mereka lihat termaksud memasuki semua kamar yang ada. Dan setelahnya suara bising pistol dan orang-orang itu sudah menghilang.

'Anakku... Leo..' Batinnya memanggil nama anaknya.

~T.B.O.M~

BRAK!

Deg

Leo kecil, menegang saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di dobrak dengan keras.

"Tidak ada siapaun di sini. Ayo, kita pergi." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah di rasanya tidak ada lagi suara orang-orang itu Leo kecil perlahan mengeser dinding kamarnya dan keluar dari sana.

Airmata berjatuhan di pipinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa salah satu dari bumonimnya sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

Kaki kecilnya berlari keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga namun, sesuatu menangkap matanya. Bumonimnya tergeletak di lantai dengan darah di sekitar mereka. Rumahnya hancur bagai kapal pecah yang di terjang badai besar hanya dalam sekejap mata. Dan para maid, pengawal serta penjaga anjing kecilnya mati tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat bumonimnya berada. Hatinya sakit dan airmata terus turun membasahi pipi chubbynya. Leo kecil dengan tergesa menuruni tangga dan menuju ke bumonimnya. Dia berharap salah satu dari mereka masih bisa bertahan dan selamat.

"Hiks.. Appa... Appa... Hiks... Appa" Panggilnya menguncang tubuh sang Appa pelan namun, panggilannya tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun.

"Leoo..." Panggilan lirih membuatnya dengan cepat mengalihakn atensinya kepada sang Eomma yang tidak jauh dari tubuh sang Appa

"Eomma... Bertahanlah... Hiks.. Aku.. Akan memanggil ambulan... Bertahanlah Eomma..." Ucap Leo kecil akan bangkit namun, tangannya di tahan oleh sang Eomma.

"Sayang... Uhuk.. Dengarkan Eomma... Kau harus bertahan hidup... Uhuk.. Dan balaskan dendam kami... Uhuk! Uhuk!."

"Eomma... Tolong bertahan sebentar... Aku akan memanggil ambulan... Hiks... Bertahanlah..." Ucap Leo mengengam tangan sang Eomma yang menahan tangannya tadi.

"Leo... Kau harus berjanji... Kau akan hidup dengan sehat.. menjadi orang yang bijak dan baik.. Dan Eomma harap.. uhuk.. Kau tetap terus tersenyum... Eomma... Menyukai.. senyumanmu." Ucap sang Eomma sebelum tangan itu terjatuh meninggalkan Leo seorang diri di dunia nyatanya sekarang.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! EOMMA! Jangan tinggalkan Leo sendirian di sini... EOMMMAAA!." Teriaknya memeluk tubuh sang Eomma.

"Tuan muda..." Panggil seseorang dengan pakaian maid. Darah terus mengalir dari pinggir lengannya. Dia hanya sedikit tergores dan syukurnya hanya dialah yang selamat dari pada semua maid di rumah itu.

"Ahjumma Han... Hiks... Eomma.. Appa... "

"Ne, ahjumma tahu..." Ternyata dia adalah maid Han

"Mari kita balaskan dendam mereka." Ucap maid Han mengengam lengan tangannya yang berdarah.

"Ehuem!." Angguk Leo kecil dengan mata menatap penuh dendam.

~T.B.O.M~

Sementara itu di tempat lain. Sebuah keluarga yang baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan mereka di taman bermain bersama sang anak terlihat sangat lelah dan membutuhkan istrahat secepatnya. Mr. Cha -sang Appa- menguap untuk kesekian kalinya sore itu. Sementara Mrs. Cha -sang Eomma- terlihat capek namun, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya kalah melihat ke dua anaknya tertidur saling membagi kenyamanan. Cha Inguk sang hyung memeluk sang Dongsaeng posesif dari samping dan begitu juga sang Dongsaeng Cha Hakyeon membalas pelukkan sang hyung tidak kalah posesifnya. Mereka sangat menyanyangi satu sama lain. Inguk sangat menyukai Dongsaengnya yang manis dan lucu ini. Dia sangat senang saat sang Eomma memberikannya seorang Dongsaeng yang manis seperti Cha Hakyeon ini. Dia berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan menjaga sang Dongsaeng apapun yang terjadi. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Dongsaengnya dan membiarkannya tumbuh seorang diri.

Mr. Cha kembali menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Tanpa di sadari sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah mobil mereka. Membuat sebuah tabrakkan yang tidak dapat di hindari. Kejadiannya terjadi sangat cepat membuat Inguk yang belum terlalu terlelap dalam tidurnya terbangun dan sepontan memeluk sang Dongsaeng dan melindunginya dengan tubuhnya. Hakyeon yang merasakan guncangan di dalam mobilnya terbangun dan sepontan berteriak di dalam pelukkan hyungnya.

Mobil mereka terbalik tiga kali membuat mobil itu terbalik. Inguk membuka pintu mobilnya dengan susah payah dan membawa Dongsaengnya yang pingsan mungkin karena terbentur atap mobil saat mobil mereka untuk pertama kalinya terbalik tadi membawanya sejauh mungkin dari mobil mereka yang mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi. Darah juga mengalir dari pelipis matanya. Tidak di pedulikannya darah tersebut. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah membuat bumonim mereka keluar dari mobil itu.

Namun, dia terlambat. Baru beberapa langkah dia ingin kembali menuju mobil mereka mobil itu sudah meledak membakar mobil tersebut berserta bumonim mereka.

Pandangan matanya memudar. Dia berbalik menuju sang Dongsaeng tapi, belum sampai di tempat Dongsaengnya dia sudah terjatuh. Karena pusing itu terus menganggunya dan membuat pandangannya kabur, terakhir kali yang dia lihat adalah tubuh sang adik yang tidak jauh darinya serta suara ambulan yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Hey! Ada dua anak kecil di sini!."

Sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengarannya sebelum matanya menutup dengan sempurna menyusul sang Dongsang. Yaitu pingsan.

~T.B.C 'OR' E.N.D.I.N.G~

Cerita baru datang lagi... Lol?. Key sudah terinspirasi dengan Leo di MV depend on me sudah lama banget...

Eh, baru sekarang Key bisa membuatnya. Kkkk... Selamat membaca dan tinggalkan review jika ingin di lanjutkan.

Dan untuk sementara ini untuk FF yang lainnya yang Key tulis Key tunda dulu updatenya... Karena Key ngak ada ide sih sekarang

Sebenarnya Key mau hiatus satu atau dua tahun... Tapi... Yah... Bingung sendiri antara mau hiatus atau ngak.

Kalaupun Key hiatus... Key punya alasan tersendiri buat hiatus.. Bukan masalah LeoN momentnya, sesuatu yang lain..

Oh, iya... Ayo, berteman dengan Key di FB Key 'Jung Hyo Rin' atau mau IG juga bisa 'Jung_Hyorin' tapi, di IG jarang aktif. Kkk...

Semoga kalian tidak benar-benar membunuh Key... Kalau Key di bunuh.. Siapa yang nulis/lanjutin ceritanya?.

Kkkk... Byee... Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter lanjutnya..

Saranghae... (Love Sign)

~Key~


	2. Chapter 2 The Start

~Happy Reading!~

Di rumah sakit Seoul, seseorang tengah duduk menunduk di kursi yang tersedia di sana. Tangannya menarik dan mencengkram rambutnya yang tidak membuat kepalanya sakit sedikitpun itu dengan kuat.

Namja berusia 12 tahun itu masih menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya memancarkan sinar kelam dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Di kepalanya berbagai macam ingatan terus tergiang di kepalanya. Tidak di pedulikannya darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari kepalanya membasahi ikatan di kepalanya itu dan turun membasahi pipinya. Seiring turunnya darah di samping pipinya airmatanya juga turun membasahi lantai yang putih bersih.

"Hiks..."

Di pikirannya adalah bayangan tentang kecelakaan yang baru beberapa jam terjadi padanya dan Bumonimnya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang tragis dan Dongsaeng-nya...

"Aarrrgggghhh..." Teriak frustasi mengacak rambutnya asal.

Perkataaan Uisanim membuat dirinya merasa tidak berguna menjaga keluarganya bahkan Dongsaeng yang di sayanginya. Dongsaeng-nya bahkan koma karena benturan yang tidak pelan sedikitpun itu. Entah berapa lama Dongsaengnya tersebut akan koma. Uisanim tidak mengatakan padanya berapa lama sang adik akan koma jawaban ambigu-lah yang di berikan uisanim padanya.

"Aku akan mempertahankan milik kita Appa, Eomma, Dongsaeng-ie. Aku janji."

Ucapnya menatap lurus ke depan seakan-akan ada seseorang di depannya saat ini.

Ya, berjanjilah...

Seakan mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di kepalanya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

... hyung-ie.

~T.B.O.M~

15 tahun kemudian...

CH Corp

Perusahaan itu semakin lama semakin berkembang pesat. Perusahaan yang sempat terbangkalai satu bulan yang lalu itu semakin mengembangkan sayapnya di dunia bisnis perekonomian dan perkembangan teknologi atau TI serta bisnis perhotelan.

Bulu-bulu sayapnya tersebar di berbagai negara dan berkembang menjadi burung yang baru. Namja yang dulunya berumur 12 tahun itu kini sudah menginjak usianya yang ke 27 tahun. Dia terlihat gagah dengan setelan jas hitam di dampingin kemeja putih serta dasi hitam dan jepit dasi hijau mudah yang bersarang manis di dasinya. Dia terlihat sangat memukau dan terlihat sangat berwibawa.

Cha Inguk

Itulah namanya. Pengusaha muda yang membawa CH Corp menuju kesuksesan besarnya. Namun, ini belumlah seberapa, karena dia ingin memancing keluar orang yang sudah membuat kecelakaan mobil mereka dulu keluar dari tempat amannya. Yah, kejadian tragis itu bukanlah murni kecelakaan. Tapi, sebuah kecelakaan yang sudah rencanakan agar mereka mati. Untungnya dia dan Dongsaengnya selamat walau Dongsaengnya harus koma sampai sekarang.

Entah kenapa Dongsaengnya memilih untuk terus tidur seakan tidak ingin melihat kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan yang menjempit hati seseorang yang di sayanginya. Yah, Cha Inguk menghadapi dunia yang kejam sendirian tanpa sang Dongsaeng. Namun, dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang menjenguk sang Dongsaeng tersayangnya. Menceritakan semua yang di alaminya pada sang adik. Dan lagi rasa sakit itu bertambah karena sang adik tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Hanya detak jantung dari pendeteksi detak jantunglah yang terdengar. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Cha Inguk kembali menjenguk sang adik untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam 15 tahun ini.

'Dongsaeng-ie...' Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Hey! Apa kabarmu saeng-ie? Kau tidak ingin bangun? Kenapa kau selalu tidur? Apakah tidur lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat Hyung-mu ini?. Kau tidak sayang yah sama Hyung?." Ucapnya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur sang adik.

"Haaahh... Kau tahu? Hyung merasa berat menjalaninya sendirian di dunia ini. Huuufftt... Ayolah bangun Saeng-ie. Hyung sudah menepati janji bukan? Jadi, ayo bangun. Hyung sangat merindukanmu... Senyuman, tawa bahkan suaramu... Hyung rasa.. Hyung sudah lupa bagaimana suaramu..." Ucapnya menatap sang Dongsaeng sendu.

Cha Hakyeon.

Nama namja yang terbaring itu. Masih tertidur dengan damai. Dia bukannya tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kembali sadar dari tidurnya. Dia mendengar semua keluh kesah sang Hyung dari dalam tidurnya. Yah. Dia mendengar semuanya. Jangan dikira dia tidak mendengarnya. Karena di tempat gelap itu hanya suara Hyung-nyalah yang terdengar. Tidak ada suara Appa atau pun Eomma-nya terdengar sedikitpun. Kesepian adalah kata yang tepat untuk mengatakan situasi yang mereka rasakan. Hakyeon selalu mendengar semuanya. Setiap kali dia mendengar suara sang Hyung yang terdengar putus asa saat bercerita padanya. Hakyeon merasa dia harus bangun dan menenangkan sang Hyung. Dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan selalu ada untuknya.

Namun, di tempat gelap itu. Tidak ada yang dapat di lihatnya selain cahaya yang melingkar di sekitarnya. Dia terus berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas saat mendengar suara Hyung-nya. Dia hanya terus berjalan menuju suara sang Hyung. Tanpa tahu dia berjalan di mana dan ke arah mana. Buta arah? Tidak... Hakyeon hanya perlu mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri. Karena di tempat gelap itu tidak ada penunjuk arah ke manapun.

Mereka hanya di halangi satu tempat saja.

Tes

Setetes airmata jatuh dari matanya. Tanpa dia sadari dia menangis dalam diam dan hanya dapat mendengarkan Hyungnya saja tanpa bisa menenangkannya.

~T.B.O.M~

Tidak jauh dari mereka juga dengan nasib yang sama di sebuah perusahaan yang bernama JG Corp. Seorang namja berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di balik topeng phatom putihnya. Wajah tampan yang sudah tidak menampilkan senyuman sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Dia berdiri dengan gagah di depan jendela kantornya yang menampilkan keindahan kota seoul saat malam hari. Sungguh indah. Namun, tidak dengan isi hatinya.

Jung Taekwoon

Itulah namanya. Nama yang sudah terkenal di kalangan relasi bisnis mereka bahkan dunia mengenal namanya. Dia adalah Leo kecil yang penuh senyum dan keimutan serta kelucuan waktu kecilnya. Namun, Dia yang sekarang tidak lagi mengenal arti cinta dan kasih sayang. Hatinya tertutup dengan sangat rapat. Tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memasuki hatinya sedikitpun. Bagai batu yang keras tanpa retakkan. Itulah bentuk hatinya, Keras dan Dingin bagai gunung salju yang sudah membeku begitu lamanya.

Di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam. Dia masih mencari apa artinya itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang itu. Dia ingin merasakannya lagi. Walau harus dia dapatkan dari orang lain tidak apa-apa. Namun, tidak. hatinya yang keras dan membeku itu.. Siapa yang akan mendekatinya?.

hatinya menjerit minta tolong. namun, tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya. dia hanya bisa menunggu tapi untuk sesuatu yang baru. orang-orang yang terkasihnya dahulu telah pergi yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa dari mereka.

walau dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghancurkan dinding yang di buatnya. itu sesuatu mustahil karena hatinya keras seperti batu dan dingin seperti es. oleh karena itu sekarang dia tidak membutuhkan itu semua.

yah, benar... dia tidak memerlukan hal itu. Yang di butuhkan sekarang hanyalah Ahjumma Han, Noona Woojin, Ahjussi Yoon dan Han Sanghyuk.

Han Sanghyuk adalah cucu dari anak Ahjumma Han yang selamat dari kejadian itu yang bernama Woojin dan Sanghyuk sudah dia di anggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri sejak kejadian itu. Dia tinggi dan masih SMA kelas 2 namja kecil yang tumbuh begitu cepat. Mereka berempat adalah sumber kebahagiaannya selama 15 tahun terakhir. Dia tidak membutuhkan orang lain lagi selain mereka. Yah, hanya mereka yang kubutuhkan. Batinnya.

Apakah benar dia hanya membutuhkan mereka saja?. kurasa tidak.

Namun, satu rahasia yang tidak pernah di sebar luaskan pada relasi bisnisnya dan hanya keluarga kecilnya yang baru itu juga yang mengetahuinya. Dia menutup rapat rahasia itu di dalam hatinya. Begitu rapat dan hanya orang-orang yang terpercayanyalah yang mengetahuinya. Kalian mau tahu?. Nanti sajalah. Masih begitu awal untuk memberitahukannya pada kalian. Jadi, mari menikmati ceritanya.

Tok Tok Tok

Tiga ketukan di pintunya membuatnya berbalik dan menatap tajam sosok yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukannya?." Tanya Taekwoon membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, Sajangnim. Aku menemukannya." Jawab orang itu menatap tepat di mata sang bos dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Katakan."

"Mereka adalah orang-orang dari perusahaan Lee Corp. Sajangnim." Infonya.

'Lee Corp.' Batinnya

Matanya berkilat tajam kala mengulang nama sebuah perusahaan yang sudah lama, dia menyelidikinya. Sebuah perusahaan yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalunya.

'Lee Jukwang. Saatnya permainan di mulai..' Batinnya mendesis tajam di dalam hatinya. Kembali dia menatap keluar jendelanya. Menatap langit tanpa bintang di sekitarnya. Hanya bulan yang ada. Seolah mengambarkan tentang dirinya. Seringaian yang menyeramkan tercipta di wajahnya. Bayangan dirinya terpantulkan oleh kaca itu. Namja yang sedari tadi bersamanya hanya mampu memanggil di dalam hatinya dan berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan sangat baik.

'Sajangnim...' Batinnya lagi.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Karena dia adalah seorang Jung Taekwoon. Seorang anak kecil yang sekarang menjadi dewasa hanya demi membalaskan dendam bumonimnya. Dendam yang sudah lama dia pendam sendiri. Dendam yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari hatinya. Namja yang sudah tersakiti luar dan dalam. Dia akan membalaskan yang lebih kejam dari semua yang di terimanya.

'Lihat saja nanti, Lee Jukwang.' Batinnya semakin melebarkan seringaian menyeramkannya.

Menyimpan dendam itu sangatlah berbahaya. Aniya?.

~T.B.O.M~

Di sebuah Universitas ternama bernama Sungkwang seorang namja putih mancung baru saja keluar dari universitas tersebut dengan beberapa temannya.

"Bye, sampai ke temu lagi besok..."

Lambaian tangan yang di balas dengan lambaian juga itu. Menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis dari wajahnya. Dia adalah seorang namja yang sangat suka melakukan aegyo. Namja yang lucu sebenarnya. Namja yang dapat membuat mood semua orang kembali ceria. Namja yang polos namun, penuh kelucuan. Hidup dalam keluarga yang harmonis pastinya sudah membuatnya tumbuh menjadi namja yang ceria dan tidak mengetahui arti dunia luar yang sebenarnya. Dunia yang penuh ancaman untuknya. Dia hanya tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh bumonimnya. Sesuatu yang besar dan mengejutkan. Pastinya itu.

Senyuman di wajahnya tidak luntur. Namja yang selalu berpikiran positif ini melajukan mobilnya dengan santai. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Baik dari segi hari bahkan waktu yang berlalu. Dia akan pulang menuju rumahnya yang berada di tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Sekitar 30 menit saja naik mobil. Tidak jauhkan? atau mungkin itu jauh?.

Lee Jaehwan

Nama namja itu. Dia hanya namja yang tidak mengetahui apapun selain kebahagian yang di rasakannya. Kebahagiaan yang membuat orang lain menderita?. Dia tidak tahu itu. Yang di tahu hanyalah cinta dan kasih sayang dari bumonimnya. Mereka sangat menyanyangi dirinya. Jaehwannie kecil yang manja, lucu bahkan terlalu ceria. Dan sifatnya dari kecil masih berada di tubuh itu. Lucu sebenarnya. Anak kecil yang beranjak dewasa namun, sifat kekanakan itu tidak hilang dari sana. Atau mungkin sifat itu sudah tersingkarkan sedikit?. Mana ku tahu. (Angkat bahu).

"Anyyeong, Ahjussi Oh." Sapanya saat dirinya sudah sampai di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Annyeong tuan muda." Jawab sang securiti/penjaga rumahnya ιτϋ membukakan pintu untuknya memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam halaman rumahnya..

Dan setelahnya hanya sebuah senyuman yang di berikannya. Anak yang positif tapi, sayang tidak dengan bumonimnya.

~T.B.O.M~

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama dengan JG Corp, Sajangnim?." Saran sang seketaris Jeon kepada sang bos yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"JG Corp?." Ulangnya. Kepalanya yang awalnya bersembunyi di dalam sebuah dokumen menjadi terangkat dan melipat dokumennya. Seakan tertarik dengan usulan sang seketaris Jeon, dia menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Bukankah JG Corp juga yang katanya di pimpin oleh pegusaha muda?." Tanya Inguk

"Ya, benar Sajangnim." Jawab Seketaris Jeon

"Siapa namanya?." Tanya Inguk

"Jung Taekwoon, Sajangnim." Jawabnya seakan mengerti pertanyaan bosnya.

"Ehm... Jung Taekwoon... Aku rasa pernah mendengar namanya." Ucap Inguk

"Ya, Sajangnim pernah bertemu dengannya di acara ulang tahun ke 15 putry dari perusahan Kim Corp." Jawab seketaris Jeon

"Aahh... Namja berwajah datar itu yah... Aku ingat.. Aku ingat.. Dia itu menarik, tidak menampilkan ekspresi sedikitpun di wajahnya. Kalau Hakyeon, mungkin dia akan menggangunya terus sampai dia tersenyum dan membuat namja itu menjadi temannya." Ucap Inguk

sejenak menerawang ke atas mengingat sang adik yang masih tertidur dalam dunianya dan kembali menunduk. Wajah sedihnya tak dapat di sembunyikannya lagi. Dia sudah sangat-sangat merindukan Dongsaengnya itu.

Seketaris Jeon sedikit merasa bersalah atas suasana di dalam ruangan kerja bosnya. dia juga ikut menunduk sedih merasakan kesedihan sang bos yang tidak bisa berkumpul kembali dengan satu-satunya keluarganya saat ini.

'Hakyeon-ie...' Lirihnya dalam hati.

~T.B.O.M~

Di Seoul Hospital, tepatnya di ruangan serba putih bernomorkan angka 630. di dalamnya seorang namja yang sudah tertidur cukup lama terbaring. dia terlihat putih padahal dulunya dia berkulit hitam manis. namja yang penuh keoptimisan saat kecilnya, keposesifan dan juga senyuman manisnya dapat menenangkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. dia adalah namja yamg di tunggu-tunggu dari tidurnya oleh sang kakak. namja yang menjadi sumber kekuatan kakaknya untuk bertahan. yah, dia adalah Cha Hakyeon.

Namja yang sedari tadi hanya bisa bertidur di dalam dunianya itu, perlahan mengerakkan jarinya. satu persatu jarinya bergerak menandakan dia akan segera sadar saat itu juga. matanya sedikit terbuka perlahan-lahan hingga mata itu terbuka sempurna menampilkan warna mata yang indah. dia terbangun dari komanya seakan-akan menjawab panggilan sang kakak tersayang.

sang kakak yang sangat di rindukannya. sang kakak yang menjadi alasannya tetap hidup dan bertahan sampai sejauh ini. sang kakak yang merupakan kekuatan terbesarnya sekarang. mereka saling melengkapi bukan?.

"Hyung-ie... aku kembali...".

~T.B.O.M~

Seorang namja dengan pakaian serba fasionable dan gaya potongam rambut sedikit di rapikan ke samping membuatnya terkesan seksi terlihat memasuki sebuah tempat yang menyediakan minuman keras, tempat dance dan juga musik yang mengelegar dengan lampu berwarna-warni menyoroti sebuah tempat tersebut. kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang akan langsung memberinya minuman-minuman keras tersebut.

"1 vodka." ucapnya setelah mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"baik. 1 vodka." ucap sang bartendar mengulang perkataan namja itu sebelum memberikan apa yang di minta namja itu.

tab

sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. namja itu hanya melirik sesaat dan kembali sibuk dengan minumannya. orang yang menepuk bahunya itu menyandarkan punggungnya di meja bartender dengan siku tangannya juga bertenger di sana di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?." tanya orang itu.

"bukan urusanmu." jawab namja itu.

"benarkah?." tanyanya lagi. apa yang di terimanya bukanlah sebuah jawaban melainkan sebuah tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"oh, baiklah, selamat menikmati waktumu, kawan." lanjut orang itu sebelum pergi meninggalkna namja itu sendirian.

"Ck. menyebalkan.".

siapakah dia?.

~T.B.O.M~

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Hakyeon, namja yang baru bangun dari komanya itu menatap langit dari jendela kamar rawatnya.

"langit yang gelap tanpa bintang dan bulan yang kesepian." ucapnya terus memandangi langit malam tersebut matanya masih belum ingin tertutup karena dia masih takut untuk menutupnya lagi. dia takut dia tidak akan terbangun lagi sebelum dia bertemu dengan kakaknya.

entah apa maksud perkataannya itu. namun, sepertinya mengandung makna yang berarti di dalam kata-kata itu.

Dia hanya merasa sesuatu yang baru akan terjadi di sekitarnya, memaksanya masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang baru itu. sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh di miliki.

apa itu?.

~T.B.C~

Annyeonghasemnikaaaa... Key balik lagi membawa chapter 2-nya... selamat menikmati... dan mianhaeyo ini sedikit berbelit yah bahasanya. kkk... dan mian kalau ada typo.. key sudah berusaha menguramgi typo yang key buat. dan untuk urusan nama minuman di atas key cuman nyari sedikit referensi di google tentang nama minuman jadi Key ambil salah satu dari nama yang ada di google. ^^

Neomu Gomawo yang sudah mereview di chapter 01 TBOM ini. jangan bosan ne membaca karya key...

aahh... key akan menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum key hiatus... mainaheyo ne.

kkk... byeee...

~Key~


	3. Chapter 3 Can't believe

Note : alur kecepatan dan banyak typo bertebaran.

~Happy Reading!~

Sepasang kaki itu berlari terus tanpa henti menuju ruangan di ujung koridor karena kabar yang di berikan Seoul Hospital pagi tadi membuatnya tergesa-gesa mendatangi rumah sakit tempat adiknya berada. Kemarin, dia tidak sempat ke Seoul Hospital untuk menjenguk sang Dongsaeng karena dokumen yang harus di periksanya sangat banyak dan kemarin juga di baru pulang jam 10.15 malam dan langsung terlelap tidur di kasurnya tanpa menganti pakaian kantornya ataupun mandi. Kabar yang di berikan Seoul Hospital sangat mengejutkan menurutnya. Karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dan berkumpul kembali dengan Dongsaengnya tersayang.

Dia ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Dongsaengnya sudah sadar. Dia berharap ini bukanlah mimpinya saja. Oleh karenanya dia ingin memeluk tubuh Dongsaengnya sebagai tanda bahwa ini bukanlah mimpinya saja. Matanya sudah memanas dan mulai mengembun.

Brak!

Pintu di buka secara tiba-tiba membuat pintu itu terpental hingga membuat bunyi yang keras dan membuat seseorang yang berada di dalamnya yang sedang asik memandangi langit biru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Saeng-ie..." Lirihnya. Matanya yang sudah memanas dan mengembun membuat airmata itu menjatuhi pipi saat di lihatnya Hakyeon sang Dongsaeng melihat ke arahnya. Adiknya benar-benar sadar dan dia bersyukur akan semua ini... Usahanya mempertahankan Hakyeon selama 15 tahun ini ternyata tidak sia-sia. Dongsaengnya akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Hyung-ie..." Hakyeon, namja itu juga menitikkan airmatanya dan tersenyum melihat sang Hyung yang datang secara tiba-tiba menurutnya.

Kaki itu kembali melangkah dan memeluk tubuh sang Dongsaeng yang sudah tertidur selama 15 tahun terakhir. Airmata kebahagiaan terus turun di pipi ke dua namja itu.

"Saeng-ie.. Saeng-ie.. Saeng-ie..."

"Ya.. Ya, Hyung-ie.. Aku di sini... Aku di sini.." Ucap Hakyeon airmatanya terus turun seakan tidak akan habis. Airmata yang mungkin sudah berada di pelupuk matanya selama 15 tahun itu akhirnya semakin deras mengalir dari matanya. Mengeluarkan semua kerinduan kepada Hyungnya.

Dia hanya bisa merasakan pelukkan Hyungnya tanpa bisa membalas karena komanya membuat semua saraf di tubuhnya juga tertidur panjang dan dia harus melakukan terapi untuk memulihkan dan membangunkan kembali saraf-saraf di tubuhnya.

Cha Hakyeon

Nama yang manis bukan?. Seperti orangnya, manis.

~T.B.O.M~

Sebuah perusahaan yang bernamakan JH Corp terlihat megah dan nyaman saat di lihat dari luar. Gedung itu di penuh dengan karyawan yang sopan santun dan ramah. Semuanya terlihat sangat tenang dan nyaman tak ada satupun keributan di sana. namun, seseorang yang berada jauh di atas tingkatan itu. di ruangan yang besar dan di penuhi dengan lukisan yang menawan. Seseorang di dalam ruangan itu merasa gusar bukan main. Dia merasa tidak tenang sedikitpun. Seakan-akan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Ini hanyalah firasat seorang ayah. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya jugakan sekali-kali mendengarkan firasat seorang ayah?.

Dia adalah Ceo dari perusahaan JH Corp. Di umurnya yang akan memasuki kepala lima itu wajahnya masih terlihat sangat mudah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terawat tak ada satupun keriputan di wajahnya yang mulus itu. Dia mempunyai seorang istri yang sangat cantik. Namun, cantiknya masih kalah dengan artis papan atas yang 15 tahun yang lalu sedang berjaya dalam dunia aktingnya.

Mereka adalah keluarga Lee. Mereka mempunyai dua orang anak. Anak sulungnya bernama Lee Jaehwan dan anak bungsunya bernama Lee Hongbin. Dua anaknya yang tumbuh besar bersama dengan perbedaan satu tahun tidak membuat mereka mengelantarkan yang namanya etika dalam keluarga yah... Sang Dongsaeng harus memanggilnya kakaknya dengan kata 'Hyung'. Namun, perbedaan saat mereka besar sangatlah terlihat. Kakaknya terlihat manis dan lucu dengan hidung besarnya dan adiknya terlihat sangat tampan dan manis dengan dimple di ke dua pipinya.

Dan perbedaan itu tidak membuat mereka iri satu sama lain. Karena pada dasarnya itu adalah diri mereka sendiri bukan?. Menjadi orang lain itu tidak gampang walau kau seorang artis papan atas sekalipun. Karena sifat awal tidak bisa di ubah. Jaehwan namja yang manja dan penurut bisa dapat membuat suara-suara aneh dan Hongbin dia namja yang mandiri dan tidak suka di kekang, dia suka kebebasan tidak seperti Hyungnya yang penurut suka bercanda yang tidak-tidak dengan Hyungnya itu. Keluarga yang harmonis?. Sekarang memang iya. Bagaimana dengan nantinya?.

Perbedaan yang sangat terlihat. Namun, mereka menyayangi satu sama lain. Itulah yang di namakan keluarga kan?. Keluarga akan selalu menyayangi satu sama lain dimana pun kau berada. Namun, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Akankah mereka juga akan menganggapnya seperti itu?. Bisakah mereka?. Biarkan mereka yang memilih jalan mereka sendiri.

Kembali ke Mr. Lee yang merasa gusar. Kenapa dia merasakan kegusaran di hatinya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi sekarang? Sepertinya tidak ada. Tapi, coba kita lihat sebuah dokumen di atas mejanya yang ternyata terbuka lebar itu. Dokumen tersebut tertulis kalau JG Corp. Ingin menanamkan sahamnya di JH Corp. Apa ada yang aneh dengan hal itu?. JG Corp, hanya meminta ijin bukan?, bukankah dia bisa menolaknya?. Namun, apa yang membuatnya gusar?.

Sepertinya apa yang di rasakan Mr. Lee membuatnya ingin menerjungkan dirinya sendiri dari atap gedung perusahaannya sekarang juga. Dia merasa terancam dengan adanya JG Corp. Di sekitarnya. Apalagi anak itu. Anak yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan keberadaannya kini memimpin perusahaan itu dengan baik atau kalian bisa mengatakan dia merawatn dan mengembangkannya dengan 'sangat baik.'

Tidak, dia tidak boleh terbawa memori masa lalunya. Bagaimanapun caranya dia akan membuat JG Corp. Kembali jatuh seperti 15 tahun yang lalu. Apapun caranya itu. Walau harus kembali melakukan pembunuhan dengan tangannya sendiri. Tangan yang dari awal sudah kotor oleh darah sahabatnya sendiri. Yah, dia akan melakukannya jika waktunya sudah tiba nanti. Jadi, mari mengikuti dulu alur baru yang baru terpikirkan olehnya.

Apakah dia sudah melupakan masalah-masalahnya yang lain?. Mungkin yah. biarkan saja dia dengan pikiran barunya.

~T.B.O.M~

Cha Inguk melangkahkan kakinya dengan irama yang terdengar sedang senang dan membuat siapa saja ikut tersenyum dengannya. Senyuman di wajahnya tidak luntur sedikitpun setelah berkumpul kembali dengan sang Dongsaeng dan juga bercerita banyak hal dengan sang Dongsaeng. walau harus sedikit terlambat masuk kerja setelah menemani Hakyeon untuk masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Inguk merasa Hakyeon tidak ingin dia pergi dari sisi namja manis itu. tapi, pekerjaan memanggilnya dan terpaksa dia meninggalkan Hakyeon saat namja manis itu tertidur lelap. walau nanti dia harus bangun tanpa melihat dirinya di samping namja manis itu.

Hatinya sangat senang atau bisa di katakan sangat bahagia? Karena sang adik yang di nantikannya selama belasan tahun akhirnya bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tidak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata lagi saat matanya menatap mata sang Dongsaeng yang terbuka itu. Seperti kebahagian terbesar yang dia rasakan di dalam hidupnya ini. kebahagian yang tak akan dia biarkan pergi lagi darinya.

Inguk, merasa syukur sekali akhirnya dia tidak menjalani hidupnya seorang diri lagi di rumah besar keluarga Cha walau harus menunggu satu atau dua bulan lagi untuk Hakyeon dapat kembali ke rumah besar mereka. Senyuman di wajahnya tidak luntur sedikitpun.

Karena dia akan menjaga Dongsaeng satu-satunya dengan sangat baik dari pada yang dulu. Dia tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi setelah apa yang di rasakannya dahulu apa lagi di saat CH Corp. Sedang dalam perkembangan yang besar dan pastinya sebuah perusahaan yang berkembang itu memiliki banyak musuhkan?. Jika tidak Inguk tidak akan menempatkan penjagaan di sekitar ruangan Dongsaengnya selama 15 tahun itu. Harta berharganya sekarang adalah Hakyeon, Dongsaengnya karena menurutnya semua yang di jaganya selama itu bukanlah apa-apa selama Hakyeon bersamanya. walau perusahaan ini bangkrut hingga akhirnya jatuh, Mereka bisa bangkit dan berjuang bersama-sama dari awal lagi. Yah, selama Hakyeon bersamanya dia. dia merasa dia bisa melakukan apapun saat oitu juga namun, perioritas utamanya sekarang adalah untuk melindungi Dongsaengnya, harta berharganya.

~T.B.O.M~

Seorang namja berkulit putih dengan pakaiannya sangat santai memasuki sebuah kafe. Kafe itu bernama 'CHAIN' yang artinya rantai. Apa maksudnya menamakan kafe itu dengan nama rantai?. Mungkin untuk menarik perhatian pelangan? atau itu memanglah tema kafe tersebut?. Karena di setiap sudut ruangan, meja, kursi bahkan gelas yang di pakai berhiasan rantai berwarna emas di seluruh ruangannya terdengar sangat elegan untuk sebuah kafe. Terdengar menarik? Mungkin kau benar. Apa lagi saat dirimu di layani oleh namja-namja tampan yang bekerja di sana. Kulit putihnya dan senyumannya seakan-akan mengatakan kalau mereka adalah para pangeran yang terdampar dari berbagai daerah di kafe tersebut dan mungkin kalian akan berpikiran bahwa mereka adalah para yeoja yang sedang menyamar menjadi namja. Tidak ada yeoja sebenarnya yang bekerjanya di sana, karena kafe itu hanya khusus mempekerjakan para namja sebagai pegawainya. Menarik bukan?. Pastinya itu.

"Jae Hyung, di sini!." Panggil namja berdimple pada seseorang yang baru memasuki kafe tersebut. Dia sedikit kagum dengan dekorasi kafe tersebut karena tadi matanya sedikit bergerak untuk melihat lebih lanjut setiap sudut kafe tersebut namun, niatnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar namanya di panggil.

Lee Jaehwan dan Lee Hongbin ke dua adik kakak yang suka berkumpul bersama di luar jam kuliah mereka.

Aneh?, itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka semenjak memasuki masa SMP dulu. Jadi jangan di herankan.

"Ada apa Bin?, kenapa kau memilih tempat ini?." Tanya Jaehwan setelah mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi di depan Hongbin

"Hyung-ah, aku memilih tempat ini karena tempat ini berbeda dengan kafe lainnya. Ah, iya. aku mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Hyung." Ucap Hongbin setelah menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan.

"Ayo, cepat katakan." Ucap Jaehwan. Penasarankan dia jadinya.

"Ish, tunggulah sebentar hyung. Hyung tahu namja bernama Han Sanghyuk waktu kita SMA?." Tanya Hongbin

"Oh! Hyung tahu! namja tinggi seperti tiang itu kan?." Tanyanya balik setelah menjawab dengan nada cerianya

"Ish, dia bukan tiang hyung... Dia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhannya saja..." Ucap Hongbin membela. Lol?.

"Okay, okay. Hyung hanya bercanda tadi. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Bin?" Ucapnya kembali santai.

"Hyung.. Aku ingin mengatakan... Ehm.. Aku menyukainya dan kami pacaran sekarang." Suara Hongbin semakin mengecil saat mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya tadi matanya melirik kiri kanan waspada siapa tahu ada orang yang mendengar ucapannya tersebut. Mungkin bagi orang lain suara sekecil semut berjalan tidak dapat di dengar oleh Jaehwan namun, Jaehwan mendengarnya. Mendengar kata-kata yang di keluarkan Hongbin dengan suara pelan.

"APA?!." Kaget Jaehwan berteriak

Semua orang yang berada didalam kafe tersebut sempat menghentikan kegiatan mereka termaksud para pegawai di sana hanya untuk melihat Jaehwan pelaku peneriakkan di saat jam santai begini.

Hongbin yang merasa semua orang di sana melihat ke arah mereka segera menunduk meminta maaf berkali-kali. Setelahnya semua orang di dalam kafe tersebut kembali pada aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Suasana kembali seperti semula dan dengan itu Hongbin mengelus dadanya lega.

"Ka-kau tidak bercandakan Bin?." Tanya Jaehwan setelah sadar dengan kekagetannya tersebut.

"Tidak hyung, tidak sama sekali. Apa hyung akan marah?" Ucap Hongbin kemudian bertanya.

"Tidak, hyung tidak marah hanya kaget saja tadi. Hyung tidak bisa marah padamu karena itu adalah urusan percintaanmu. Kau yang menentukan dan kau juga yang menjalaninya. Masalah bumonim bisa di urus nanti." Ucap Jaehwan bijak. Lol? Sejak kapan Jaehwan bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu?. Tidak tahu. (Angkat bahu).

Hongbin yang mendengarnya merasa terharu dengan ucapan Jaehwan padanya tadi. Sungguh dia seorang kakak yang baik dan bisa mengerti dirinya. Seorang kakak yang pantas di kagumi menurutnya. Mungkin dia benar. (Angguk-angguk)

~T.B.O.M~

Jaehwan, namja itu berjalan tak tentu arah. Entah akan membawa kemana kakinya itu, dia menyerahkan kakinya untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tenang kemanapun itu. Entah apa yang sudah mengusik pikirannya itu hingga menyerahkan keputusan kepada sang kaki. Pikirannya melayang ke obrolannya dengan sang Dongsaengnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Obrolan yang tidak biasa.

 _"Jadi, kau gay sekarang?." Tanya Jaehwan berbisik di teliga Hongbin setelah pindah tempat duduknya di samping Hongbin._

 _"Ne, Hyung. Tapi, aku hanya gay untuk Han Sanghyuk." Ucap Hongbin juga berbisik._

 _"Memangnya bisa begitu?." Tanya Jaehwan. Menjauhkan kepalanya dari Hongbin._

 _"Bisa. Buktinya aku hyung. Oh, iya, kalau bisa Hyung cepatlah cari pacar. tidak bosan apa hyung menyendiri terus?." Ucap Hongbin_

 _"Tidak ada yeoja yang membuatku suka bahkan jatuh cinta sekalipun." Balas Jaehwan menumpukkan dagunya di atas tangannya._

 _"Tidak suka atau memang hyung tidak tertarik dengan yeoja? Jangan-jangan hyung gay juga." Tanya Hongbin menebak_

 _"Hah?. Hey, aku masih normal!." Bantah Jaehwan._

 _"Aish... Baiklah hyung... Ngak usah kayak gituh juga kali." Ucap Hongbin merasa tersindir._

 _"Hehe... Mian, ne." Ucap Jaehwan menyengir mengakui kesalahannya._

 _"Ne, hyung." Balas Hongbin mengerucutkan bibirnya._

dia hanya belum bisa percaya dengan semua yang di katakan Hongbin padanya. tapi, Benarkah dia tidak tertarik dengan yeoja? Benarkah dia tidak menyukai yeoja? Benarkah dia seorang gay?. Kalau di lihat-lihat dia memang tidak tertarik dengan yeoja manapun yang mendekatinya namun, dia juga tidak tertarik dengan namja. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Mungkin dia hanya belum menemukan tipe idealnya saja. Yah, tipe ideal. Batinnya.

Tapi, seperti apa?. Entahlah, biarkan saja dia berpikir dulu. Benarkah dia seorang gay? Dan bukannya orang-orang normal yang menyukai yeoja?. Bahkan seorang yeoja seksi yang baru saja lewat di hadapannya tidak di liriknya sedikitpun. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Batinnya.

Tanpa di sadarinya dia menabrak seorang namja di depannya. Bagus, sekarang apa lagi yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan orang di depan saja dia tidak melihatnya.

"Mianhamnida, ahjussi." Ucap Jaehwan menunduk tanpa melihat.

"Lain kali kalau jalan jangan melamun dan juga aku masih muda bukan seorang ahjussi." Ucap orang itu dengan suara bass-nya yang khas.

Jaehwan hanya menunduk tanpa ingin melihat wajah namja yang di tabrak. Mungkin bermaksud agar namja itu tidak akan mengenalinya kalau mereka bertemu lagi. Pintar? Mungkin yah... Atau mungkin tidak. (angkat bahu).

Jaehwan hanya berharap kalau namja di depannya ini todak mengingat wajah bahkan gestur tubuhnya. ya, dia berharap di dalam hatinya begitu.

~T.B.O.M~

Jung Taekwoon namja itu kembali memandangi keindahan malam kota seoul dari atas gedung perusahaannya. dia namja yang sibuk dan hanya akan menemui orang-orang yang menurutnya penting saja di luar waktu kerjanya. namja dingin ini terlihat sangat tampan dan imut di saat bersamaan.

tok tok tok

tiga ketukan terdengar dan seorang namja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"kau menemukannya?." tanya Taekwoon to do point

"aku menemukannya. dia sekarang sedang berjalan di jalanan sambil melamun, Sajangnim." ucap Seketaris Jeon

"bagus, kau boleh keluar sekarang." ucap Taekwoon.

"saya permisi keluar Sajangnim." ucap Seketaris Jeon, sebelum keluar dia menunduk memberi hormatnya pada Taekwoon.

"Lee Jukwang, permainan akan di mulai dan besok adalah harinya. karena perbuatanmu anakmu yang akan menerimanya.". ucapnya entah kepada siapa dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan tercipta di wajah tampannya.

seoranh Jung Taekwoon mengerikan eoh!. sepertinya dia ingin menyiksa mereka satu persatu dengan ke dua tangannya sendiri. urusan kantor sepertinya akan dia limpahkan ke seketarisnya selama sebulan ini.

apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang di rencanakan seorang Jung Taekwoon?. balas dendam yang seperti apa?.

~T.B.O.M~

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah sakit di ruangan yang bertuliskan angka 630. Namja yang kita ketahui nama Hakyeon masih belum ingin menutup matanya. dirinya masih ingin melihat langit malam yang tidak memperlihatkan bintang itu dari tempat tidurnya dengan berbaring, aktifitas memandangnya terhenti karena suara sang kakak membuatnya menoleh ke samping di mana pintu berada.

"kau belum tidur?." tanya Inguk

"belum hyung. Yeonnie belum mengantuk." jawabnya. di kembali menoleh ke arah jendela di mana langit malam tanpa bintang berada.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?." tanya inguk lagi setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur sang Dongsaeng.

"tidak ada hyung. aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat langit malam saat ini." jawab Hakyeon.

"benarkah?. baiklah, sekarang kau harus tidur karena besok saeng-ie akan memulai terapi pertamamu. berusahalah untukku, Yeonnie." ucap Inguk berharap agar adiknya mau berusaha berjalan dan memiliki motivasi saat menjalani terapinya besok. dia mengelus rambut Hakyeon dengan lembut perlakuan yang sangat di sukai Hakyeon dari hyungnya. hyungnya tidak berubah, masih seperti dulu.

"Ne, hyung. baiklah, selamat malam hyung-ie.. jaljayo.." ucap Hakyeon sebelum menutup matanya.

tak lama juga Inguk ikut tidur di sofa dekat tempat sang adik berada. dia memejamkan matanya menyusul sang adik.

~T.B.O.M~

Di sebuah klub malam seoramg namja berpakaian fasionable dengan rambut yang di ubah sedikit menutupi matanya mendatangi klub malam itu untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

entah masalah apa yang sedang di hadapinya hingga membuat dia datang lagi ke tempat itu. dia ingi melepaskan semua unek-unek yang ada di kepalanya. oleh karena itu me,buatnya memilih untuk memdatangi lagu klub malam itu.

"hey, kau datang lagi." sapa sebuah suara yang tak asing di teliganya.

"kau akan memesan vodka lagi?." tanya orang itu berada di sampingnya.

"Ck. diamlah Lee Hongbin."

"Ck. ubahlah sikapmu yang suka berdecih itu Kim Wonshik aku jadi tertularkan!." balasnya.

"itu bagus."

"aish, aku pergi dulu dah..."

"hem...".

sebuah obrolan singkat yang berawal dari sapaan hingga berakhir dengan gumaman dari seorang Kim Wonshik. hanya bertahan sebentar di ingatannya dan kemudian menghilang saat dirinya meneguk habis sebuah vodka yang di berikan seorang bartender klub tersebut.

dia terlihat mempunyai banyak masalah sepertinya. kejadian yang membuatnya jengkel itu saat mengingat seseorang dengan tidak sengaja menambraknya tadi di jalan satu jam yang lalu.

seandainya masalah dalam keluarganya bisa dia selesaikan. tapi, itu susah untuk di lakukan. hey! dia masih 19 tahun. apa yang kalian harapkan dari seorang namja yang baru berusia 19 di bulan februari?. tak ada. kalian hanya akan mendapatkan kekosongan tapi, jika dia mau berusaha dia pasti bisakan?.

Masalahnya ada pada sang Appa. dia ingin menyerahkan masalah perusahaan kepadanya sedangkan dia baru lulus SMA dan akan masuk kuliah. apakah mungkin Appanya ingin bersaing dengan 2 perusahaan yang di jalani oleh penggusaha mudah?.

aish, rasanya Kim Wonshik ingin berada di tempat yang dalam dan hening tanpa harus bergelumg dengan permasalahn dalam hidupnya.

"rasanya ingin mati saja.".

~T.B.O.M~

sementara itu penyeludupan senjata api dan berbagai macam barang langkah berjalan dengan sukses di pelabuhan, seorang namja hanya menatap dari dalam mobil dengan datar hasil pemyeludupan mereka tersebut.

mereka adalah para mafia yang terkenal berhasil menyeludupin barang-barang berbahaya bahkan langkah dari berbagai daerah. barang-barang itu di masukkan ke dalam sebuah truk besar dan mereka menbawanya ke markas rahasia mereka dan akan di lelang dengan harga mahal di perlelangan bawah tanah.

pekerjaan yang beresiko sebenarnya karena mereka adalah para mafia yang sedang di buruh oleh kepolisian selama hampir 10 tahun terakhir namun, mereka selalu lolos dan terus melakukannya sampai sekarang. pelelangan bawah tanah dengan hasil penyeludupan yang begitu beresiko terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. hanya segelintir orang yang maniak dengan senjata api dan barang-barang langkahlah yang mengetahui tempat pelelangan itu.

mereka para anggota seorang mafia tidak mengenl yang namanya rasa takut. bahkan perkelahian antar anggota mafia daerah lain tak terelakkan jika salah satu dari mereka mulai mengancam, membunuh bahkan melukai anggota salah satu dari mafia tersebut.

namun, hanya ada satu bos mafia dari berbagai kelompok mafia di dunia ini. dan bos mafia itu tidak pernah menujukkan jati dirinya di depan para pemimpin kelompok mafia maupun dengan anggota-anggota mafia lainnya. dia hanya memberikan perintah kepada bawahan yang terpercayanya.

seorang bos mafia yang sangat misterius. membuatku mengingat seseorang. namun, apakah memamg dia? kalau bukan siapa sebenarnya seseorang di balik nama bos mafia ini?. ada yang tahu?.

Hey, jangan jauh-jauh bukankah petunjuknya ada di chapter sebelumnya?. lol? kabur ah...

~T.B.C~

Hey, key balik lagi ney... padahal baru 4 hari yang lalu update eh, update lagi... key lagi seneng banget ney... jadi, mau kasih cepat updatenya...

oh, iya key minta maaf yah di chapter sebelum salah nulis kalau Hyuk itu sebenarnya SMA di sini karena key ngikutin perbedaan umur mereka (VIXX) di dunia nyata. dan ini key sudah panjangin sedikit.

dan sepertinya banyak yang nunggu Leo sama N bertemu yah... di chapter ini belum bertemu mereka mungkin chapter depan. key akan percepat pertemuan mereka di chapter depan yah... jadi jangan protes ne kalau alurnya chapter depan sangat kecepatan.

kkkkk... byeee...

~Key~


	4. Chapter 4 Bad day Or Good day?

~Happy Reading!~

Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk buat Jaehwan. Namun, hari ini juga hari yang bagus buatnya. Kenapa dia merasa begitu? Kalian ingin tahu?. Baiklah, mari kita lihat dari sisi buruk yang di alaminya.

Pertama, dia terlambat bangun dan terlambat datang di jam pertama mata kuliahnya dan di hukum berdiri diluar sampai mata kuliahnya selesai.

Ke dua, dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman jus jeruknya di kemeja seorang namja yang berada satu tahun di bawahnya dan dia merasa seperti pernah mendengar suaranya.

Ke tiga, dia tidak sengaja menabrak mobil yang menurutnya cukup mahal tadi. Orangnya terlihat sangat tegas dan berwibawa dan menuntut ganti rugi mobilnya pada dirinya. Bukan orangnya sih yang meminta ganti rugi padanya. tapi, supir mobilnya. Sang empunya mobil hanya diam memperhatikannya.

Dan ke empat, sialnya dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan pada sang ayah tentang kejadian ini. Ayahnya pasti tahu semua yang di lakukan dan terjadi padanya karena, dia adalah anak yang penurut pada appanya.

Dan sisi baiknya adalah semua yang dia alami berakhir dengan baik. Karena pemilik kemeja itu tidak mempermasalahkan kemejanya yang kotor karena jus jeruknya dan juga karena pemilik mobil tampan dan sangat baik hati tadi membebaskannya dari ganti rugi mobilnya dan gantinya dia mendapatkan protesan oleh supirnya yang ternyata adalah seketarisnya. Oh, iya. Dia memiliki suaranya kecil hampir tidak terdengar. Itu unik menurut Jaehwan.

Namun, dengan satu syarat Jaehwan harus mau menjadi pacarnya. Oh, hal gila apa lagi ini. Dia tidak menyukai yeoja tidak juga dengan namja. Tapi... Namja itu terlihat tampan dan seperti orang kaya jadi, apa yang harus dia pikirkan lagi. Hanya dalam hitungan menit Jaehwan sudah menyetujui syarat itu tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan di terimanya. Apakah dia matre? Tidak, dia hanya ingin bertanggungjawab atas kesalahan yang di buatnya saja pada mobil namja tampan tadi dan juga memastikan bahwa dirinya seorang gay atau bukan. Karena dia tidak yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti Hongbin yang mengakui dirinya gay hanya untuk namja yang bernama Han Sanghyuk.

Dan juga karena dia hanya berpikir dirinya hanya berpacaran dengan namja tampan tanpa senyuman di wajahnya.

Mungkin dia harus membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum?. Bagaimana kalau namja itu tidak akan tersenyum jika dia membuat lelucon aneh dan malah di abaikan? atau dia adalah type namja tidak menyukai lelucon?. Bagaimana kalau namja tampan itu tidak suka di sentuh?. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya namja tampan tadi hanya memanfaatkannya saja?.

Pikirannya kembali terpecah menjadi negatif pada saat dia sudah menyetujui syarat itu karena penjelasan lanjutan tentang persyaratan itu akan mereka bahas besok di kafe 'Secret Night'

Pikirannya kembali terbagi dengan pikiran-pikiran positifnya tentang namja itu padahalkan dia harus fokus menyetir agar sampai rumah dengan selamat. Ck memang hari yang buruk dan bagus sekali untuknya. Apakah durian sedang runtuh sekarang?. Sepertinya tidak, itu hanya khayalannya saja kan?.

"Namja itu baik, mungkin sedikit lebih tua dariku dan sepertinya aku harus menganti kemeja namja seksi itu." Gumamnya.

"Ah, aku akan menanyakannya pada Junnie nama namja seksi itu." Gumamnya lagi.

~T.B.O.M~

Hakyeon merengut kesal pada Uisa Kim dokter keluarganya yang saat ini membantunya untuk kembali mengerakkan tangan dan kakinya

Astaga.. Dia merasa capek dan butuh istrahat sekarang. Apa sih yang membuatnya begitu? Padahalkan terapinya baru berjalan hampir 30 menit dan Hakyeon sudah mengeluh?.

Oh, ayolah Hakyeon. Kau tidak berubah tetap manja, masih seperti kau kecil dulu. Hyungmu sedang kerja apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ingin dia membantumu lari dari terapi yang aneh menurutmu itu?. Tapi, itu wajarkan di rasakan oleh seseorang yang baru bangun dari koma-nya selama 15 tahun tertidur, semua aktifitas yang di lakukannya pasti terasa berat dan melelahkan.

Dari mencoba mengerakkan jarinya kemudian mencoba mengerakkan lengannya begitu seterusnya begitu juga dengan kakinya. Apa sih yang melelahkan dari itu?. Bosan mungkin itu yang seharusnya di rasakan Hakyeon. Tapi, dia tidak.

Suster yang berada di sampingnya diam-diam tersenyum dengan tingkah Hakyeon yang menurutnya lucu untuk ukuran seorang namja berusia 22 tahun.

Hey, benar sekali, dia sudah berusia 22 tahun tapi, tingkahnya masih kekanakan. Mungkin karena efek dia tertidur selama 15 tahun?, mungkin juga.

Sementara Hakyeon mengumpat di dalam hatinya, suster itu diam-diam tertawa dengan tingkah lucu Hakyeon di dalam hatinya yang sedang menpoutkan bibirnya kesel.

"Uisa Kim... Kapan ini selesai?." Tanya Hakyeon untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 30 menit terakhir.

"Ehm.. Sebentar lagi, Hakyeon-ah. Bersabarlah. Kau ingin cepat bisa berjalan bukan?. Jadi, kau juga berusaha." Ucap Uisa Kim

"Ne..." Jawab Hakyeon pelan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Tingkahnya sangatlah lucu jika ingin kalian tahu.

Aahh, mari tinggalkan dirinya sebentar di sana.

~T.B.O.M~

Di perusahaan Ch Corp. Meeting dengan para pemegang saham sedang di berjalan. Cha Inguk sebagai Ceo dari perusahaannya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan hasil kerja bagus sang seketaris yang membawakan persentasi bulanan mereka dengan baik.

Meeting atau rapat seperti ini setiap awal bulan bahkan 2 minggu sekali akan di laksanakan membahas ide-ide cermerlang para karyawannya yang menurutnya dapat meningkatkan dan menguntungkan baik bagi perusahaannya dan juga bagi perusahaan penanam saham.

Inguk, merasa hidupnya sudah cukup menyenangkan dan bahagia.

Menyenangkan dan bahagia karena dia memiliki para karyawan yang dapat memberikan ide yang bagus-bagus untuk dapat di jadikan perudingan dan seketaris yang sangat setia padanya.

Rapat berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah, mereka semua berdiri menyambut baik persentasi bulanan mereka. Inguk juga tanpa sadar ikut bertepuk tangan dan ikut berdiri. Dia terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri tadi. Ckck.

Senyuman dia tebarkan. Saling menjabat tangan dengan para pembisnis yang menanam saham di tempatnya juga sebaliknya. Senyumnya semakin berkembang saat melihat seorang Ceo dari JG Corp. Namja yang tidak pernah melepaskan topeng yang di pakainya namun, dia tahu di balik topeng itu hanya wajah datar yang tampan yang tersembunyi di sana. Kakinya melangkah mendekati namja yang sedang berbicara dengan seketarisnya dengan suara yang mungkin tidak bisa dia dengar. Dua hari yang lalu, dia mengikuti saran seketarisnya dan di tanggapi dengan baik oleh Jung Taekwoon selaku Ceo dari JG Corp.

"Hay. Taekwoon-ssi." Sapa Inguk

"Oh, hay, Inguk-ssi." Sapa Taekwoon balik dan menyuruh asistennya pergi. Kini ke duanya berhadapan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?." Tanya Inguk.

"Sangat bagus inguk-ssi. Ku harap kita bisa menjalin kerjasama yang sehat." Ucap Taekwoon sedikit tersenyum.

"Ku harap juga begitu. Kabar yang ku dengar kau sangat irit bicara tapi, lihat kau banyak bisa bicara banyak ternyata." Ucap Inguk.

"Benarkah?. Oh, maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman." Ucap Taekwoon

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa. Kau mengingatkan ku pada adikku. Dia sangat cerewet." Ucap Inguk di selingin dengan senyum di wajahnya tanda dia sedang senang.

"Inguk-ssi punya adik?." Tanya Taekwoon.

"Ne, aku punya seorang namdongsaeng, namanya Hakyeon. lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya padamu." Ucap Inguk.

'Hakyeon.' Batinnya. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan pemilik nama itu.

"Ne. Inguk-ssi jika kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Cha Sajangnim." Panggil seketaris Jeon

"Ada apa seketaris Jeon?." Tanya Inguk saat tadi namanya di panggil dia sedikit memiringkan badannya.

"Waktunya untuk pergi menjenguk Hakyeon-ssi, Sajangnim." Ucap seketaris Jeon.

"Ah, benar juga aku harus menjenguknya. Sepertinya obrolan kita harus selesai sampai di sini saja Taekwoon-ssi." Ucap Inguk setelah melihat jamnya.

"Ne. Tapi, boleh aku tahu?." Tanya Taekwoon.

"Ne, kau boleh bertanya." Jawab Inguk

"Kenapa dia berada di rumah sakit?." Tanya Taekwoon lagi.

"Hakyeon. Dia baru bangun dari tidurnya dua hari yang lalu." Ucap Inguk menjawab.

"Tertidur? Memang apa yang terjadi padanya?." Tanyanya lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang Taekwoon-ssi kau akan merasa kasihan pada kami. Tapi, kami tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan yang kami butuhkan adalah kekuatan."

Ya, yang mereka butuhkan adalah kekuatan untuk menjaga dan juga kekuatan melindungi serta keberanian untuk mempercayai seseorang.

"Ne, apa yang kau katakan benar Inguk-ssi. Boleh aku ikut denganmu?." Ucap Taekwoon menanggapi dengan bagus, karena dirinya juga membutuhkan kekuatan seperti yang Inguk maksudkan.

"Tentu saja. Hakyeon pasti senang mempunyai teman baru. Tak kusangka aku akan mengenalkan adikku pada mu secepat ini. Kkkk..." Jawab Inguk sedikit terkekeh.

"Ne, Inguk-ssi." Balas Taekwoon sedikit tersenyum tipis.

~T.B.O.M~

Han Sanghyuk, namja berusia 17 tahun itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku di dekat jendela perpustakaan di pojok belakang perustakaan, itu adalah tempat dia sering mencari jawaban tugas dan referensi untuk tugas yang di berikan gurunya. Dia namja yang pintar bahkan dia pernah mendapatkan rangking 1 di kelasnya. Namja yang rajin untuk siswa seukurannya. Dia tidak cupu bahkan dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang maniak buku. Dia hanya mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya itu saja tidak lebih. Bukankah itu kewajiban siswa untuk menjawab soal yang di berikan gurunya?. Anak yang selalu patuh pada orangtuanya, walau dia sedikit evil terhadap hyungnya tapi, dia adalah anak yang baik. Rambutnya berwarna putih sedikit bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan setiap kali angin berhembus menerpa dirinya.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah dari tadi berbunyi namun, dia lebih memilih berdiam dirinya di sana mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum sepenuhnya selesai.

Kreek

Bunyi kurrsi di tarik membuatnya memalingkan matanya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya kepada seseorang yang duduk di depannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini hyung?." Tanya Sanghyuk.

"Aku ingin menjemput kekasihku." Jawaban yang di berikan seseorang membuat Sanghyuk tersenyum manis.

"Siapa kekasihmu Lee Hongbin-ssi?." Tanya Sanghyuk seolah bertanya pada orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Tentu saja itu kau, Han Sanghyuk-ah." Jawab Hongbin sok akrab dengannya.

"Kau bisa saja, Hyung." Ucap Sanghyuk sedikit tersipu malu. Rona merah bertenger di pipinya.

Sepertinya Sanghyuk melupakan tugasnya jika Hongbin sudah berada di dekatnya. Kalian tidak menyangkanya kan? Han Sanghyuk namja yang terlihat polos di luar ternyata seorang gay.

~T.B.O.M~

Di siang yang panas, banyak orang berlalu lalang bahkan ada yang berteduh di kafe-kafe terdekat hanya untuk berlindung dari matahari yang panas untuk beberapa menit bahkan berjam-jam.

Kim Wonshik, namja itu baru saja memasuki sebuah kafe yang bernamakan'Chain' untuk menemui seorang yeoja yang memintanya untuk datang ke sana.

Yeoja yang di ketahui olehnya sebagai teman sekampusnya. Dia lupa namanya yang pastinya yeoja itu cantik dan anggun serta di kagumi oleh semua namja di kampus mereka, Sungkwang.

"Kau datang oppa." Ucap yeoja itu saat Wonshik duduk di hadapannya.

"Ne, langsung saja. kau ingin mengatakan apa?." Tanya Wonshik langsung ke intinya.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap yeoja itu kemudian berdiri.

"Oppa.. Saranghae." Ucap yeoja itu agak keras sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ke dua tangannya memegang sebuah surat yang sudah di tulis jauh-jauh hari hanya untuk hari ini.

Wonshik hanya mengerjapkan matanya, dia sebenarnya malas menanggapi pernyataan cinta seperti ini. Tak lama Wonshik berdiri tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap siluet yang di kenalnya sebagai namja yang menumpakan jus jeruk di kemejanya tadi pagi berjalan menuju arahnya. Mungkin menemui seseorang di sana.

"Maaf, aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Ucap Wonshik.

Menolak? Itulah yang sedang di lakukan Wonshik sekarang. Yeoja itu terlihat malu dan ingin menangis di tempatnya. Dengan keingintahuannya dia bertanya walau jawabanya akan menyakitkan hatinya.

"Siapa kekasihmu oppa?." Tanya yeoja itu.

"Kau mau tahu?." Tanya Wonshik balik.

"Ne."

"Hay, honey..." Ucap Wonshik tiba-tiba saat namja itu hampir melewatinya dan merangkulnya di pinggang.

Namja yang di panggil honey itu terkejut bukan main. Karena tiba-tiba saja dia di panggil honey dan di rangkul. Seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Yeoja itu juga terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya, di pikirannya saat melihat hal itu adalah namja yang di sukainya ternyata seorang gay. Dia tidak percaya. Buktinya namja yang di panggil honey itu juga terkejut.

"Kalau kalian benar sepasang kekasih, bisakah kau mencium pasanganmu oppa? Di depan mataku sendiri." Tanya yeoja itu di matanya airmatanya mengembun akan jatuh dari tempatnya. Jika benar, dia akan merelakannya.

'Help me.' Bisik Wonshik di teliga namja itu sebelum menciumnya tepat di bibir. Namja yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Jaehwan kembali terkejut saat merasakan benda kenyal dan lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya. Padahal saat tadi Wonshik berbisik dia ingin protes akan perbuatannya. Namun, sepertinya protesannya harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Ke dua namja itu merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dalam hati mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa itu. Yang Jaehwan ketahui dia di cium oleh namja yang tadi pagi baru di ketahuinya bernama Kim Wonshik dari temannya Junnie. Dan tentu saja Wonshik tidak tahu tentang dirinya.

Selama beberapa detik ciuman itu berlangsung tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi awal bibir itu berada. Semua orang di sana yang menyaksikan kejadian awal hingga aksi ciuman itu terjadi di buat kaget, ada juga yang pingsan dan bahkan ada yang membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Seseorang yang tidak jauh dari sana juga terdiam di tempatnya dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada hyungnya itu nanti. Padahal dia dan kekasihnya saja belum pernah berciuman apa lagi hyungnya. Dan juga sejak kapan hyung punya pacar? Koq dia tidak tahu?. Apakah dia ketinggalan berita?. (Angkat bahu).

Yeoja yang bernama Hwang Hyunri itu berlari keluar dari kafe tersebut dengan cepat tidak ingin melihat lebih lanjut apa yang sudah terjadi di depan matanya tadi. Ck, siapa suruh bertanya. Airmata yang di tahannya bahkan sudah jatuh menuruni pipinya. Jawaban yang sangat tidak mengenakan hatinya. Dia bahkan membenarkan pikirannya tentang mereka yang merupakan sepasang kekasih. Apakah nanti dia akan membenci mereka atau melupakan Kim Wonshik?. Dia tidak tahu. Hatinya masih sakit akan kenyataan yang di lihatnya. Bahkan dia menganggap hubungan mereka itu nyata.

Hey, dia hanya tidak tahu, bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun selain dua orang yang bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Di waktu yang berbeda.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya Wonshik langsung menarik Jaehwan pergi dari sana. Jaehwan yang masih syok tidak memberikan protesannya saat tangannya di tarik keluar dari kafe 'chain' itu. Dia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Wonshik membawa dirinya kemana. Sepertinya Lee Hongbin selaku sang dongsaeng harus menunda percakapan seriusnya dengan sang hyung tersayangnya. Mungkin nanti di rumah dia akan menanyakannya pada sang hyung dan juga sahabatnya Kim Wonshik tentang kejadian hari ini.

~T.B.O.M~

Seperti biasanya di ruangannya Hakyeon, namja itu sedang menunggu sang hyung menjenguknya siang ini. Dia sudah mengatakannya sebagai janji yang menurut Hakyeon tidak mungkin untuk di tepati karena dia tahu hyungnya sangatlah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya bisa menunggu mungkin sampai sore sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar jendelanya. Terapinya baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang dia merasa bosan.

Krek

"Saeng-ie..." Panggil Inguk dengan nada senangnya membuat Hakyeon memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah manisnya.

"Hyung-ie... Kau datang." Ucapnya.

Inguk berjalan mendekati sang dongsaeng sedangkan seseorang yang di ketahuinya sebagai Taekwoon oleh Inguk mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oh, kau membawa seseorang hyung.." Ucap Hakyeon masih dengan senyumannya.

Sedangkan Taekwoon namja itu merasakan sesuatu di hatinya saat melihat senyuman Hakyeon. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan berirama. Terdengar sangat menyenangkan menurutnya. Yah, dia akui dirinya memang seorang gay. Karena itulah dirinya tidak mengatakannya atau menyebarkannya pada semua relasi bisnisnya bahwa dirinya adalah seorang gay dan hanya keluarga barunya saja yang mengetahuinya tentang ini serta orang-orang terpercayanya.

Sepertinya dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya menyukai Hakyeon. Secepat itukah?. Bagaimana kalau Hakyeon normal?. Tidak gay sepertinya?. Entahlah, dia akan mencari tahu tentang itu nanti.

"Oh, perkenalkan dia Jung Taekwoon, salah satu dari relasi bisnis hyung-ie." Ucap Inguk

"Hay, aku Cha Hakyeon senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman dan maaf kita tidak bisa berjabat tangan." Ucap Hakyeon merasa sedikit tidak enak di akhir kata.

'Hanya teman? Aku akan membuatnya lebih dari itu.' Batin Taekwoon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Senang bertemu denganmu juga Hakyeon-ssi." Ucap Taekwoon. Memaklumi.

"Kau type orang yang tidak banyak bicara ya?." Tebak Hakyeon.

"Eh?."

Tebakan Hakyeon membuat ke duanya kaget. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau Taekwoon tidak banyak bicara padahalkan mereka baru ketemu. Apakah Hakyeon bisa membaca pikiran?. Ah, mungkin saja ini adalah ikatan takdir. Batin Inguk berpikir positif. Lain Inguk lain juga Taekwoon. Taekwoon merasa mungkin sudah di takdirkan bertemu. Dia hanya tidak menyangka Hakyeon -namja yang baru di temuinya- bisa menebaknya dalam sekali lihat.

"Ah, maaf membuat kalian kaget." Ucap Hakyeon menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya kaget saja atas tebakkanmu itu saeng-ie." Ucap Inguk.

"Ne, kau benar. Aku tidak banyak bicara." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Ahh..."

"kenapa kau memakai topeng Taekwoon-ssi?." Tanya Hakyeon lagi.

"Aah... Ini..."

"Kau ingin melihat wajahku?."

"Ne, karena menurutku kau akan terlihat tampan tanpa topengmu itu Taekwoon-ssi." Ucap Hakyeon.

Karena pertanyaan Hakyeon membuat Inguk juga jadi penasaran. Benarkah yang di pikirkannya bahwa Taekwoon mempunyai wajah tampan di balik topeng itu.

"Baiklah. Hanya untukmu." Ucap Taekwoon. Dia mulai melepaskan topengnya dengan perlahan. Topeng tanpa tali dan hanya bertenger di wajahnya dengan rapi seakan dia sedang memakai kacamata saja.

Hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka saat topeng itu sudah lepas sepenuhnya. Hakyeon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Jadi yang di katakannya memang benar. Taekwoon memiliki wajah yang tampan. Membuat ke dua orang itu tidak bergerak seakan takjub dengan wajah tampannya. Inguk bahkan merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Prediksinya juga ternyata benar tentang wajah tampan Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hakyeon-ssi?." Ucap Taekwoon dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya.

~T.B.O.M~

Di sebuah taman yang di penuhi anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Sebuah mobil berwarna merah terang berhenti di samping sebuah toko yang menghadap langsung ke taman tersebut. Dua orang di dalamnya merasa canggung satu sama lain di karenakan insiden yang tidak menyenangkan menurut Jaehwan. Yups, Jaehwan berada di dalam mobil Wonshik. Dia masih mendiamkan dirinya karena insiden itu bahkan Wonshik sang pelaku juga masih diam di dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Keheningan masih berlanjut di dalam mobil tersebut. Sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan karena ke duanya masih sama-sama diam. Jaehwan, adalah orang pertama yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan sebenarnya dirinya ingin berbicara namun, dia hanya takut salah mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Maaf dan terimakasih atas bantuannya." Ucap Wonshik tiba-tiba.

Bantuan? Hey, dirinya bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa tadi. Jaehwan yang mendengarnya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Lain kali sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu minta ijin dulu, kenapa?." Ucap Jaehwan protes.

"Dan kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu." Ucap Jaehwan.

Ups. Sepertinya Jaehwan lupa dia sudah mengetahui nama Wonshik dari temannya itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Wonshik lagi.

Situasi yang tidak enak Jaehwan rasakan, dirinya merasa tidak enak setiap kali orang lain mengulang kata maaf padanya. Okay, itu memang salahnya Wonshik main menciumnya di depan umum. Tapi, dia bisa apa? Langsung memaafkannya?. Bisa saja Jaehwan memaafkannya tapi... Kenapa dirinya yang mengalami banyak kejadian hari ini?. Ini hari buruk atau hari baik?. Entahlah. Jaehwan tidak bisa mendescripsikannya lagi.

"Haaah... Baiklah, aku maafkan mu. Jangan mengulanginya lagi. Okay?." Ucap Jaehwan menghela napasnya. Sepertinya ini adalah pilihan yang tepat menurut Jaehwan. Memaafkannya.

"Gomawoyo, hyung." Ucap Wonshik.

"Ne, Cheonma."

Sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu dan mungkin mereka akan menyadarinya besok bahwa kejadian hari berakibat fatal untuk hari besok. Bagaimana cara mereka mengatasinya?.

~T.B.O.M~

Hari sudah menjadi gelap dan langit masih menyembunyikan bintangnya dari sang bulan. Hakyeon masih memandangi langit malam sejak sang kakak pulang sejam yang lalu untuk beristrahat di kamarnya dan juga Taekwoon, namja itu juga pamit pulang beberapa jam sebelum hyung-nya pulang. Kini tinggal dirinya sendiri di ruangan itu dan hanya di temani sinar bulan. Dia tidak bisa tidur semenjak kedatangan Taekwoon hari ini di ruangannya. Sinar bulan tersebut juga membuatnya berpikir di antara ke tiga bahan pemikirannya semenjak dia bangun dari tidurnya.

Siapakah Taekwoon ini?. Apakah dia langit?, bintang atau bulan?.

Dia tidak tahu dan dia hanya menebak kalau Taekwoon adalah bulan. Bulan yang merasa kesepian. Yah, Sinar mata kesepian di dalam mata Taekwoon saat Hakyeon melihat wajah tampannya, itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Hakyeon berpikir seperti itu. Dia berharap kalau mereka berdua bisa menjadi teman dan dia berharap Taekwoon bisa di ajak bermain di taman kesukaannya suatu hari. Yah, suatu hari.

Apa yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya setelah Hakyeon bertemu dengan Taekwoon?. Akankah hidupnya akan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya?. Hidup tanpa tahu masalah apapun di sekitarnya atau mengalami banyak kejadian yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya?.

Hakyeon masih berpikiran seperti anak kecil anya?.

~T.B.C.~

Okay, key mau hiatus sekarang juga. mian ngak bisa menepati janji. Tapi, sebulan sekali key updating 1 atau 2 chapter. Itu kalau key ngak lupa yah... Kkk... Mianhaeyo ne?.

Untuk bagian peringkat Sanghyuk di sini key ambil dari dunia nyata. Kamshahamnida.

Gomawoyo sudah mereview di chapter 3 (bow) key doain untuk kalian semua yang ngereview agar sukses dengan apapun yang kalian lakukan sekarang!. Amin.

Kkkkk... Byeeeee... Saranghae... (Love Sigh)

~Key~ 


	5. Chapter 5 Feeling and ?

~Happy Reading!~

Pagi yang cerah, matahari yang bersinar sangat terang, bunga bermekaran dan senyuman manis bertebaran di sekitar rumah dan dirinya namun, semua itu tidak sesuai dengan mood Jaehwan yang sejak dirinya menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kampusnya banyak mata memperhatikannya dari awal masuk gerbang hingga dia memasuki kelas pertamanya tersebut. Kalian tahu? tidak hanya satu pasang mata yang melihat dan memperhatikan semua pergerakannya namun, berpuluh-puluh bahkan beratus-ratys mata melihatnya, memperhatikannya dan berbisik dengan suara yang bisa di dengar olehnya.

Mereka seakan mencoba menilai dirinya.

Teman-temannya kemarin yang ada di sisinya, tidak ada yang datang kepadanya semuanya terlihat menjauhinya. Ini sungguh bukan keinginan Jaehwan. Kejadian kemarin itu harusnya salah Wonshik. Namja kurang ajar yang menciumnya tanpa permisi. Heol.. Kalau pun Wonshik bertanya, apakah dirinya akan memberikannya?. Entahlah. Tanyakan pada Jaehwan.

Sekarang ini dia berada di atap kampusnya yang menurutnya tempat yang paling tenang dan sejuk untuk dirinya saat ini. Kemarin adalah bencana, hari ini adalah neraka dan besok adalah apa?. Jaehwan seharusnya mengutuk Wonshik kemarin bukannya memaafkannya! Apakah sekarang dirinya menyesal?. Mungkin. (Angkat bahu).

Berbaring sambil memandangi langit biru dengan awan yang selalu bergerak sudah di lakukan Jaehwan sejak 10 menit terakhir dan angin yang sejuk sejak tadi terus mendatanginya membuatnya mengantuk dan ingin tidur saat ini juga namun, getaran handphonenya menghentikan keinginannya tersebut. Dilirik handphonenya tersebut yang ternyata menampilkan satu pesan dari sang dongsaeng. Ah, dirinya baru ingat Hongbin pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya sekarang.

From : Binnie

Hyung-ie... Kau di mana?.

Pertanyaan yang pendek atau mungkin akan menjadi panjang nantinya.

To : Binnie

Atap.

Jawabnya singkat dan mengirimkannya pesan tersebut. Ah, ada apa dengan dirinya? Tidak biasanya Jaehwan membalas dengan jawaban sependek itu pada Hongbin hanya dengan satu kata. Sepertinya Jaehwan tidak ingin bertemu siapapun sekarang. Apalagi menatap wajah Dongsaengnya yang menyebalkan!.

Aish, Jaehwan aneh bin ajaib. Tapi, tetap saja dirinya memberitahukan sang dongsaeng bahwa dirinya sedang berada dimana. Dan Hongbin pasti akan memberondonginya dengan banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar gosip hari ini. Dia membutuhkan ketenangan sekarang. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa damai. Untuk melupakan tatapan-tatapan mereka yah, dia berharap kalau hari ini adalah mimpi buruk. Dia ingin segera bangun dari tidurnya tersebut dan dia ingin melupakan keburukan hari ini. Mungkin Hongbin bukanlah pilihan terburuknya untuk sekarang.

BRAK!

"Hyung-ie!"

Dan tak lama orang yang baru saja di sebutkan muncul di hadapannya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal setelah membuka pintu memanggil namanya dengan lantang dan Jaehwan hanya memutar matanya kesal, melanjutkan kegiatannya memandangi langit biru. Tak lama kemudian Jaehwan menyapa Hongbin yang berada di hadapannya setelah Hongbin menutup pintu atap tersebut.

"Yo, Hongbin."

~T.B.O.M~

Sejak pagi sebuah gosip sudah menyebar luas dari satu jurusan ke jurusan yang lain. Dari satu ekstrakulikuler ke ekstrakulikuler yang lainnya. Dari satu orang ke orang yang lain dan akhirnya gosip tersebut sampai pada telinga sang dongsaeng dan sahabatnya, Lee Hongbin.

Dan gosip awalnya hanya gosip biasa tersebut semakin berkembang dari yang awalnya hanya satu menjadi beberapa bahan gosip di kampus mereka, Sungkwang.

Hongbin, adalah dongsaeng yang khawatiran akhirnya memilih bertanya pada sang hyung dahulu sebelum mempercayai gosip-gosip yang tersebar tersebut. Mana mungkin dia mempercayai gosip yang belum tentu benarkan?. Dan itu juga bukanlah dari mulut sang hyung. Namun, jawaban mereka kemarin tidak menyakinkan dirinya sama sekali saat dirinya bertanya tentang kejadian kemarin. Dan juga karena menurutnya kejadian kemarin itu bukanlah kejadian yang tidak besar namun, di besar-besarkan dan di lebih-lebihkan oleh para pengosip aneh di kampus mereka, Sungkwang.

Hongbin akhirnya memilih mengirimi sang hyung pesan singkat yang berisi pesan pendek darinya. Karena kemarin sang hyung langsung pulang dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berbicara apapun padanya dan pergi ke kampus sangat pagi dari biasanya. Itu aneh bukan?.

To : Jae Hyung-ie

Hyung-ie... Kau di mana?.

Setelah mengetik dan ngirimnya Hongbin menunggu balasan sang hyung yang ternyata cepat sekali di jawab.

From : Jae Hyung-ie

Atap.

Aneh. Ini sangat aneh. Hyungnya tidak pernah menjawab pesannya dengan sangat pendek seperti ini. Hyungnya pasti dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus. Uuhh... Hongbin jadi sangat mengkhawatirkan hyungnya. Dia memutuskan berlari menuju atap sesuatu jawaban pesan singkat dari hyungnya tersebut hingga akhirnya dia sampai pada tempat yang di tujunya.

Brak!

"Hyung-ie!." Teriak Hongbin lantang. Membuat Jaehwan memutar matanya tanpa bisa di lihat Hongbin karena posisi Jaehwan yang berbaring di sebuah bangku yang memang tersedia di atap kampus tersebut.

"Yo, Hongbin." Sapa Jaehwan tanpa melihat ke arah orangnya yang sekarang berada di hadapannya setelah menutup pintu atap itu. Tangannya dia angkat untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang langsung mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau beneran pacaran dengan Kim Wonshik, Hyung?." Tanya Hongbin langsung ke intinya kepada Jaehwan tanpa berbasa basi dahulu karena menurut Hongbin kalau harus berbasa basi dahulu itu merepotkan.

"Ani.. Aku hanya membantunya sekali." Jawab Jaehwan masih dalam baringannya.

"Jangan berbohong hyung! Seisi kampus membicarakannya! Banyak gosip lain juga yang muncul dan di sambung-sambungkan dengan gosip ini!." Seru Hongbin tidak kalah lebaynya dengan pengosip aneh di kampus mereka.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya Lee Hongbin! Kau lebih percaya mereka atau aku?." Tanya Jaehwan sedikit emosi juga kan. Habisnya adiknya sendiri tidak percaya padanya. Dia kan jadi jengkel juga. Masih dengan posisi berbaringnya itu Jaehwan bertanya pada Hongbin.

"Ehehehe... Mianhaeyo, hyung-ie... Bukannya aku tidak ingin mempercayaimu. Tapi, gosip itu sudah menyebar ke semua orang di kampus dan sepertinya gosip kemarin itu akan menjadi besar!." Ucap Hongbin melebih-lebihkan lagi seperti pengosip aneh di kampus mereka.

"Aish... Aku sudah tahu.. Dari tatapan mereka saja sudah memberikanku jawabannya." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Hari ini kau cepat sekali menyadarinya hyung, tumben sekali cepat." Ucap Hongbin seperti menyindirnya. Yups. Biasanya hyungnya ini lambat atau kalian bisa mengatakannya lola (loading lama) sekali menyadari sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya tersebut. Namun,yang di sindir tidak merasa di sindir sedikitpun karena itu kenyataan dirinya menurutnya.

"Hm... Karena kejadian kemarin membuatku juga berpikiran secepat ini." Gumam Jaehwan pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Suaramu sangat pelan hyung, aku jadi tidak bisa mendengarnya." Ucap Hongbin bertanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Jaehwan yang mendengar perkataan Hongbin sontak Jaehwan langsung duduk dari tidurnya dan menjitak kepala sang adik.

"Appoya hyung..." Ucap Hongbin merengut kesal dan memegang kepalanya yang di sentil dengan tidak elit padanya.

"Makanya jangan banyak bicara. Kau ini seme tapi, bicaramu banyak sekali! Seharusnya kau itu jadi uke saja, lebih cocok!." Ucap Jaehwan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Hongbin.

"Aish..." Dan di balas ringisan 'ngak banget' oleh Hongbin

Ehem... Sepertinya Jaehwan akan melakukan KDRT pada Hongbin saudara-saudara semuanya. Kabur dulu yuk sebelum ikut di siksa sama Jaehwan. Kkkk...

~T.B.O.M~

Kim Wonshik, namja yang juga menjadi bahan gosip bersama Lee Jaehwan tidak merasa di gosipkan sedikitpun. Dirinya merasakan tatapan-tatapan banyak mata melihat ke arahnya saat dirinya memasuki kantin kampus mereka. Dia merasa tidak peduli karena baginya tatapan-tatapan itu sudah biasa di berikan padanya namun, hanya perasaanya saja atau memang tatapan mereka sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Wonshik jadi sedikit terngangu karena pemikirannya tersebut atau mungkin memang iya tatapan mata mereka sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Pikirannya tersebut sedikit ternagnggu ketika getaran di sakunya membuat dirinya sedikit kaget. Seperti sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke dalam handpondnya tersebut

From : Bean

Woi, Shik! Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku!.

Itulah isi pesannya Hongbin, sepertinya Hongbin sedang kesal hingga menyingkat namanya menjadi 'Shik'. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?. Entahlah, tanyakan pada Hongbin. Sedangkan orang yang di kirimi pesan hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

~T.B.O.M~

Di dalam kantornya Inguk, meremas kesal dokumen yang di berikan detektif kepercayaanya tersebut. Beberapa foto berserakan di mejanya. Foto lama ke dua orang tuanya bersama ke tiga sahabatnya berhamburan di atas sana. Dan di setiap foto tersebut mereka tersenyum bahagia kecuali satu orang. Lee Jukwang yang selalu menampilkan wajah datarnya. Namun, di dokumen tersebut tertulis juga bahwa salah satu dari mereka juga berwajah datar namun, entah kenapa yang berwajah datar itu selalu tersenyum saat di foto.

'Lee Jukwang. Kau tidak bisa di maafkan.' Batinnya

Pagi ini moodnya yang semula bagus harus hancur setelah membaca dokumen dari seorang detektif kepercayaannya. Isi dokumen yang sangat tidak bisa di percaya menurutnya. Orang itu adalah namja yang sangat di sukainya saat dirinya kecil namun, setelah membaca dokumen pemberian detektif kepercayaannya dirinya rasa sukanya terhadap seorang namja yang sudah dianggapnya paman itu menghilang seketika tergantikan dengan rasa tidak suka dan dendam yang tersimpan sangat dalam di hatinya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu merasakan apa yang ku rasakan Lee Jukwang. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat membencimu sekarang ini." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi di sedikitpun di wajahnya. Rasa kepercayaannya pada Lee Jukwang menghilang seketika.

"Paman, sungguh aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini namun, kenyataan yang tertulis di sini membuat kepercayaanku padamu menghilang. Mungkin kau harus merasakan yang namanya gulung tikar. Karena hanya demi kepentinganmu sendiri kau berencana membunuh kami semua. Kau sungguh keji sebagai seorang manusia." Ucapnya. Mengambil gunting dan memotong foto yang menampilkan wajah yang sangat di bencinya mulai saat ini.

"Aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana rasanya mengulung tikarmu sendiri paman, karena aku pasti akan membongkar semua kejahatan dirimu yang kau simpan sangat rapi. Tunggulah, kau pasti akan merasakannya." Gumamnya menatap foto yang sudah di potongnya tersebut. Matanya menatap dingin wajah datar namja yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

'Kau pasti akan merasakannya.' Batin mengulang kata-kata itu dengan senyuman miring di bibirnya.

"Dengan cara Perlahan-lahan dan akan ku pastikan bahwa kau merasakan perasaan sesak ini." Untuk kesekian kalinya Inguk bergumam lagi. Matanya menatap tajam di dalam foto tersebut wajah seseorang yang di bencinya, orang yang telah meregut nyawa ke dua orangtuanya dan membuat adiknya koma selama 15 tahun di rumah sakit.

Dia akan membalas semuanya karena dia bukan lagi namja yang menyedihkan yang hanya tahu menagis dan menagis saja. Dia adalah namja yang selalu menepati dan menikmati setiap pergerakkan permainannya. Namja yang sangat berbahaya. Dan kehidupan namja itu telah terusik oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah di anggapnya keluarganya tersebut.

Namun, dia tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dan selalu ada di dalam foto tersebut. Sesuatu yang selalu berada di sana. Bayangan yang selalu terlihat mengikuti mereka. Bayangan tersebut selalu ada di dekat mereka, di belakang pohon, berjalan melewati, dan di samping foto bahkan bayangan itu juga langsung menatap ke arah kamera. Akan tetapi kenapa Inguk tidak menyadari itu semua. Apakah karena itu hanya bayangan?.

Siapakah dia?.

Dan apakah bayangan itu?, seseorang atau hantu?. Dan Kau tahu? Kehidupan itu sangatlah kejam, aniya?.

~T,B.O.M~

Sanghyuk, namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di taman belakang sekolah yang di rawat dan di jaga dengan baik oleh sekolah untuk membuat anak didik mereka nyaman dengan lingkungan sekolah tempat mereka menempuh ilmu. Sebuah ponsel sedari tadi berada di telinganya.

"Ne, aku mengerti hyung." Ucapnya menjawab seseorang di sebelerang sebelum menutup telepon mereka.

'Kau benar hyung. Permainan ini baru saja di mulai dengan langkah kecil. Perlahan-lahan dan terencana sampai kalian tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.' Batinnya berbicara.

Senyuman di wajahnya setelah telepon itu di tutup masih belum menghilang sampai bunyi bel pertanda jam pelajaran akan di lanjutkan harus berbunyi dan membuat Sanghyuk harus cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam kelasnya membuat senyum itu memudar tergantikan dengan wajah datarnya. Yups, wajah datar yang selama ini di kenal oleh semua siswa dan siswi di sana. Karena menurutnya sebuah senyuman tidak di butuhkan di dalam sekolah. Hanya nilai, kepatuhan dan sopan santun serta tata krama yang baiklah yang di perhatikan semua guru di sekolah tersebut. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyukai sekolah ini. Namun, hanya sekolah inilah yang menurutnya sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya. Yah, sangat cocok, karena dia tidak harus menampilan senyuman palsu setiap harinya di sekolah tersebut. Dan dirinya hanya harus bertahan sedikit lagi aniya?. Namun, benarkah begitu?. Entahlah. (Angkat bahu).

Hanya di depan Lee Hongbin, kekasihnya. Dia harus melakukan ekstra olah raga wajah.

~T.B.O.M~

Di Lee Corp atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama JH Corp itu menatap jengah berkas yang di bawakan seketarisnya ini. Kemarin dirinya sudah menolak permintaan penanaman saham di perusahaannya oleh JG Corp. Namun, berkas baru datang lagi ke perusahannya pagi ini.

'JG Corp memang tidak bisa di remehkan.' Batinnya.

'Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya dan permainan dariku akan di mulai.' Batinnya tersenyum miring. Tanpa di ketahui dirinya. Dia sudah termakan jebakan dari korban dirinya tersebut. Apakah yang akan menantinya?. Apakah sebuah keuntungan untuk perusahaannya atau kerugian? Entahlah, tanyakan pada yang bersangkutan.

~T.B.O.M~

Hakyeon, namja itu memandang keluar jendela ruangannya. Perasaan sedih menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Dia merindukan bumonim mereka. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat orangtuanya? 10 tahun? Atau 15 tahunkah?. Hakyeon tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tertidur dan akan berapa lama lagi dia terkurung di ruangan ini, rumah sakit ini. Hakyeon ingin pulang dan mengenang kembali semua ingatan yang di milikinya. Dia tahu walau pun hyungnya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang bumonim mereka. tidak apa-apa, karena dia mengerti perasaan hyungnya. Karena orangtua mereka sudah meninggal karena kejadian yang sudah merengut kebahagiaan keluarganya. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya walau harus membuka luka lama dia akan menunggu sang hyung mengatakannya langsung padanya. Hakyeon sangat mengerti perasaan sakit yang di miliki hyungnya karena itu walau harus kembali merasakan sakit yang sama saat kenyataan yang tidak di inginkannya keluar mulut sang hyung. Dia akan berusaha tegar untuk hyungnya. Dia akan bangkit demi hyungnya. Cukup sudah banyak rasa sakit yang di terima hyungnya.

Hakyeon sangat menginginkan hyungnya bisa tersenyum lepas lagi seperti dulu. Dia merindukan hyungnya sekarang, bumonimnya dan kenangan kebahagiaan mereka yang dulu.

Seandainya waktu bisa di putar ulang. Hakyeon harap mereka berdiam diri di rumah saja waktu itu. Tidak kemana-mana di saat appa dan eomma-nya kelelahan, dan hyungnya yang sangat mengantuk waktu itu karena ujian sekolahnya untuk lulus dari SD tempatnya dulu menempah ilmu. Hakyeon merasa bersalah. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kejadian itu. Karena keinginannya ingin pergi ke amusement park waktu itu. Pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi pada keluarganya. Di hatinya perasaan bersalah itu terasa masih sangat menghimpit dan menyelimutinya bagai kabut yang mengelilingin tanpa ingin mereda sedikitpun dan tali yang mengikatnya dengan kuat.

Lagi dan lagi setiap harinya di rumah sakit tanpa di ketahui hyungnya. Di saat dirinya sendirian di ruangannya setelah terapi yang di lakukannya. Hakyeon selalu menyalahkan dirinya di dalam hatinya. Tidak menanggis bahkan tidak berteriak meluapkan isi hatinya. Hakyeon selalu memendamnya sendirian. Tanpa ingin sang hyung kembali merasakan perasaan sakit yang sama. Hatinya tentu saja mengernyit sakit saat mengingat itu semua.

Perasaan sedih itu tidak mungkin dia tunjukkan pada sang hyung karena dia hanya ingin dirinya sendirilah yang menyimpan semua perasaan sakit di hatinya. Hakyeon juga sangat tidak menyukai dirinya yang lemah ini.

Hakyeon akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika seseorang tidak datang untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padanya, tentang kejadian itu. Karena Hakyeon tidak tahu kalau bukan dirinyalah penyebab bumonim mereka meninggal. Melainkan seseorang yang mereka anggap keluarga sendiri.

~T.B.O.M~

Sesuai janji mereka kemarin. Di siang yang terik ini Jaehwan berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe 'Secret Night' yang pilih oleh namja yang mobilnya di tabrak oleh Jaehwan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?." Tanya seorang waitress kafe tersebut.

"Ne, aku mempunyai janji dengan Mr. Jung." Ucap Jaehwan yang langsung di mengerti sang waitress.

"Mari ikut saya. Saya akan menunjukkan ruangannya." Ucap waitress itu berjalan di depan Jaehwan yang mengikutinya di belakang. Selama perjalanan mereka menuju ruangan yang di sebutkan waitress tersebut. Mata Jaehwan melihat sekeliling ruangan kafe itu.

'Menarik dan terlihat mahal.' Batin Jaehwan

"Ini ruangannya, silakan masuk dan menunggu." Ucap waitress itu membuka pintunya membiarkan Jaehwan masuk ke dalam.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jaehwan sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Sama-sama, tuan." Ucap waitress tersebut kemudian menutup pintunya dan pergi dari sana menuju pelangan selanjutnya.

Mata Jaehwan tidak henti menganggumi ruangan tersebut saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam sana. Suara pintu yang terbuka pun dia tidak menyadarinya hingga sebuah tepukan bahu kananya menyadarkan dirinya dari aksi kagumnya tersebut. Jaehwan langsung berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Leo orang yang di tabrak mobilnya tersebut.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu, Lee-ssi." Ucap Leo

"Ne?, ah. Anda tidak harus meminta maaf, Mr. Jung. Saya juga baru sampai di sini." Ucap Jaehwan.

'Memang seharusnya bukan aku-lah yang meminta maaf tapi orangtuamu.'

"Baiklah, bisakah kita langsung ke intinya?." Tanya Leo

"Ne, silakan. Mari duduk dahulu." Ucap Jaehwan

"Oh, iya aku sudah memesan minuman di luar sebelum kemari. Apakah jus jeruk tidak masalah?." Tanya Leo.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jaehwan.

"Baguslah. Mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda tadi." Ucap Leo dalam hatinya dia tersenyum miring.

"Ne." Jawab Jaehwan singkat.

'Game set Lee Jukwang.'

~T.B.O.M~

Sore hari ini kembali Taekwoon datang untuk menemui Hakyeon tanpa Inguk ketahui setelah dia menemui Jaehwan, namja yang sudah menghangatkan hatinya menurut Taekwoon. Ya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan suatu kehangatan di hatinya yang sedingin es itu selain dengan keluarga barunya. Mereka berbincang-bincangkan berbagai hal yang menurut Hakyeon menyenangkan. Setiap kali Hakyeon tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa dengan candaan yang Taekwoon keluarkan yang menurut Taekwoon itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Namun, jika itu bisa membuat Hakyeon tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Dia akan melakukannya terus. Entah kenapa dia mulai menyukai semua yang ada di dalam diri Hakyeon hanya dalam sehari. Apakah dia sudah jatuh cinta?. Entahlah. (Angkat bahu).

"Hakyeon-ssi, boleh aku bertanya?." Tanya Taekwoon menghentikan tawa Hakyeon.

"Panggil aku Hakyeon saja, kita berbeda 5 bulan saja kan?." Jawab Hakyeon dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Ne, kau benar. Hakyeon." Jawab Taekwoon.

"Kau mau bertanya apa Taekwoon?." Tanya Hakyeon.

"Hem... Menurutmu aku apa untukmu?."

"Menurutku? Kau apa untukku?." Tanya Hakyeon mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ne."

"Kau adalah seorang temanku bagiku. Ku harap kita bisa menjadi sahabat seumur hidup, Taekwoon-ah." Jawab Hakyeon dengan senyumannya.

Namun, Taekwoon tidak menjawabnya. Dia memilih diam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Hanya teman? Benarkah?. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar?. Hakyeon, namja manis itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman baginya setelah dia bertanya 'menurutmu aku apa untukmu?.' Hey, mereka baru 2 kali bertemu kembali dan Taekwoon sudah menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Hakyeon, memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan wajah Taekwoon yang semakin datar saja. Apa dia memberikan jawaban yang salah?. Hakyeon rasa tidak. Terus Taekwoon kenapa?. Kau tahu? Bingung Hakyeon itu sangat imut.

Taekwoon yang tadi melamun kembali sadar saat di lihat Hakyeon yang memiringkan kepalanya sambil melihat dirinya. Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahnya?. Sepertinya tidak ada. Apakah Hakyeon bingung karena tiba-tiba saja dirinya menjadi diam setelah memberikannya jawaban?. Mungkin iya.

Melihat Hakyeon yang manis dan imut di saat bersamaan di matanya tanpa sadar dia mengumamkan satu kata yang di kiranya dia mengatakannya di dalam kepalanya karena setelahnya Hakyeon langsung bertanya.

"Manis."

"Apa yang manis?. Tanya Hakyeon melihat sekelilingnya.

Kikuk tiba-tiba? Mungkin itu yang di rasakan Taekwoon. Tapi, dia kembali menguasai dirinya. Malu?. Entahlah. Tanyakan padanya.

"Ehem.. Mungkin kau salah dengar Hakyeon." Ucap Taekwoon mengalihkan pertanyaan Hakyeon.

"Benarkah?. Mungkin iya yah..." Ucap Hakyeon bingung sendiri dengan ucapan Taekwoon. Dia merasa dia tidak salah dengar tadi. Mungkinkah Taekwoon berbohong padanya?. Entahlah. (Angkat bahu)

~T.B.O.M~

Sejak pulang dari kampusnya, Hongbin selalu bertanya-tanya. Benarkah hyungnya dan sahabatnya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?.

Kalau begitu kejadian kemarin itu apa?. Hyungnya itu selalu susah jika di mintai jawaban ngak bakalan di jawab sesuai isi hatinya.

Saat di tanya oleh dirinya 'ada hubungan apa mereka berdua'. Hyung dan sahabatnya terlihat sangat kompak menjawab bahwa mereka hanyalah teman saja.

'Ada yang mereka sembunyikan sepertinya.' Batin Hongbin.

Tanpa di sadarinya dia sudah sampai di depan sekolah Sanghyuk menunggunya keluar masih dengan pemikiran antara hyungnya dan sahabatnya tersebut. Sampai pintu mobil terbukapun dia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Hingga sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya menyadarkannya akan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"Hyung?, kau melamun?." Ucap Sanghyuk bertanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Ne? Ah, tidak hyung hanya kepikiran sesuatu saja." Ucap Hongbin menjawab pertanyaan Sanghyuk.

"Benarkah? Apa hyung ingin berbaginya denganku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ucap Sanghyuk bertanya lagi.

"Ne, Hyukkie, tidak apa hanya urusan keluarga." Jawab Hongbin

"Baiklah, jika hyung tidak ingin membagi masalah." Ucap Sanghyuk finalnya dengan senyuman andalannya.

"Nah, itu baru Hyukkie-ku yang manis." Ucap Hongbin

Hyukkie-ku?.

Benarkah Hongbin mengatakannya seperti itu, tanda merah merona langsung menyambut pipi Sanghyuk saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Uuh... Hongbin-ah... Kau bisa mengalihkan dunia Sanghyuk sepertinya.

"Ayo, pulang."

'Hampir saja.'

~T.B.O.M~

Malam sudah menjelang dua jam yang lalu dan sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Hakyeon semakin merasa bosan setelah kepulangan Taekwoon pukul 5 sore tadi. Sedangkan hyungnya belum datang ke rumah sakit lagi. Dia kangen dan menginginkan hyungnya sekarang.

Bisakah hyungnya mendengar isi hatinya?. Tapi, Hakyeon tidak ingin hyungnya bisa merasakan isi hatinya karena lagi-lagi Hakyeon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan kejadian yang menimpa bumonim mereka sekarang ini.

Hey, itu bukan salahnya kejadian itu terjadi. Dia hanya tidak tahu kebenarannya, bisakah seseorang datang memberitahukan kebenarannya pada Hakyeon?.

Dia masih kecil saat itu dan tidak mengetahui apapun. Kalaupun itu takdir mereka, seharusnya dirinya juga ikut mati saat itu. Tapi, tidak karena sang hyung yang menyelamatkannya keluar dari mobil itu. Seandainya dirinya masih di dalam mobil itu tidak dapat di selamatkan, masihkah dirinya bisa berada di sini?.

Hakyeon itu memiliki pemikiran yang sensitif aniya?. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi. Sampai suara pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan sang hyung. Hakyeon tersenyum pada hyungnya dengan senyuman termanisnya menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya tanpa di ketahui oleh Hakyeon. Inguk melihatnya dari luar wajah sedihnya yang berbeda dengan senyum bahagia yang di perlihatkan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu melalui kaca kecil yang berada di pintu ruangannya.

"Kau akhirnya datang, hyung." Ucap Hakyeon ceria masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ne, saeng-ie."

Inguk, namja itu hanya bisa membalas senyuman Hakyeon tanpa bisa mengerti isi hatinya. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkan adiknya itu. Dia berharap bisa membaca pikiran sang adik. Tapi, mungkin itu bukanlah keinginan sang adik membuatnya khawatir seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa menyimpannya dalam hati sampai dia dapat mengetahui apa isi pikiran Hakyeon yang membuatnya begitu sedih.

Malam ini mereka habiskan dengan bercerita tentang hari yang mereka jalani. Seperti halnya tawa bahagia Hakyeon, Inguk juga merasa sangat bahagia.

'Aku harap kebahagian ini akan terus aku rasakan, aku tak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi untuk yang ke dua kalinya.' Batin Inguk

~T.B.O.M~

Di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang di terangi oleh lampu neon kuning yang berkedip-kedip dan beranyun-anyun sebagai cahayanya. Membuat ruangan itu terasa menyeramkan. Seseorang sedang duduk membelakangi meja kerjanya. Orang tersebut terlihat bosan. Wajahnya yang menawan dan tegas terlihat sedang menunggu laporan anak buahnya. Namun, sudah 30 menit terakhir sang anak buah tidak kunjung muncul. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan kembali tertutup dengan cepat tanda seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kim Woojin melapor!. Sektor A hingga E, G, I, dan J berjalan dengan Baik, Tuan! Sektor F dan sektor H sedang di awasi oleh beberapa orang yang tidak di kenal. Apakah kita harus membasmi mereka tuan?." Tanya Kim Woojin.

"Membasmi hem? Ide bagus. Aku menyerahkan urusan membasmi mereka padamu Kim Woojin. Lakukan tugasmu dengan sangat bersih Woojin-ah!." Ucap seseorang yang di panggil tuan oleh Kim Woojin. Dengan senyuman misterius di wajahnya.

"Baik, Tuan!." Jawab Woojin

"Dan tuan pemimpin kelompok mafia pertama Lee Shinwoo ingin menghadap anda. Apakah tuan mengijinkannya?." Tanya Woojin

"Shinwoo?. Ah! Biarkan dia menghadapku." Ucap seseorang tersebut seakan mengingat nama seseorang yang di kenalnya.

"Baik, tuan! Saya permisi keluar!." Ucap Woojin sebelum dirinya keluar dari ruangannya.

"Pergilah."

Tub

"Kau tidak berubah sejak 10 tahun terakhir." Ucap Shinwoo

"Hem?. Menurutmu begitu?." Tanya seseorang tersebut.

"Ne, masih sangat misterius dengan topeng phatom itu. Aku bahkan hampir lupa dengan wajah asli-mu." Ucap Shinwoo.

"Benarkah?. Itu bagus, aku ingin menghapus semua memori orang-orang tentangku."

"Ck. Jangan berharap terlalu dalam. Wajahmu masih bisa di lihat orang kalau topeng itu jatuh atau bahkan terbelah." Ucap Shinwoo

"Itu memang benar. Namun, itu tidak akan terjadi karena yang ku hadapi hanyalah sampah masyakat yang mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi dan mereka harus di musnahkan semuanya." Ucap seseorang tersebut.

"Tapi, tidak selamanya kau akan terus bersembunyi di dalam topeng phatom itu terus. Karena suatu saat kebenaran tentang identitasmu akan terbongkar." Ucap Shinwoo

"Ehm? Identitasku tidak akan terbongkar jika tidak ada yang membongkarnya, benarkan Han-ah?." Ucapnya pada seseorang yang ternyata di sadarinya bersembunyi di samping pintu yang gelap menguping pembicaraan mereka. Bukan, bukannya menguping pembicaraan mereka karena sebenarnya orang itu sudah ada di sana sebelum Shinwoo datang keruangan sang Bos Mafia. Orang tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di tempat gelap dengan topeng yang sama namun, berbeda warna, yaitu Hitam.

"Ne, hyung. Shinwoo-ssi bisakah kau meninggalkan kami?." Ucapnya dengan senyuman misterius yang di milikinya dan hanya dapat seseorang itu artikan membuat bulu kuduk di sekitar tubuh Shinwoo merinding. Sesuai keinginan seseorang yang di panggil Han, Shinwoo meninggalkan mereka berdua, membiarkan mereka berbicara bebas tanpa ada penghalang. Setelah di rasakannya sepi, seseorang yang di panggil Han memulai pembicaraannya.

"Aku mendapatkannya."

"Aku tahu. Bukankah itu sangat mudah?. Asalkan kau ingat jangan terlalu jatuh untuk namja itu. Karena rasa sakitnya akan sangat menyiksa."

"Ne, aku tahu. Kau juga hyung."

"Aku sangat mengetahui batasku, Han Sanghyuk."

Dengan mata penuh ambisi. Saling menyapa dalam jalan penuh dengan kegelapan. Ke duanya tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mereka yang tahu.

Selanjutnya...

Apa yang akan terjadi?. Entahlah. (Angkat bahu).

~T.B.C~

Yo! Maaf Key baru update sekarang! Mianhaeyo ne? Sebenarnya kemarin mau update tapi ngak jadi. Hehe...

Sekali lagi mianhaeyo telat banget. Mungkin 4K cukup menghibur?.

~Key~


	6. Chapter 6 The bad

~Happy Reading~

Aneh adalah kata pertama yang muncul di kepala Jaehwan. di pagi yang sangat terik ini dia merasa aneh. Seperti sesuatu yang telah terjadi berubah hanya dalam sehari. Teman-temannya kemarin bahkan tidak ada ingin berada di dekatnya. Dia sendirian kemarin ah, tidak. Masih ada adik dan Wonshik, yang ternyata teman adiknya yang menemani harinya kemarin. Yah, memang benar kalau kemarin teman-temannya bahkan tidak tidak ingin mendekatinya kini mereka menyapanya seakan hari kemarin adalah mimpi buruk yang menumpang lewat. Mereka bahkan memperlakukannya seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada kata-kata menyakitkan dan tatapan-tatapan sinis. Mereka menyambut dirinya seakan dirinya kemarin hanyalah sebuah mainan yang pantas di permainkan tapi, sekarang hari ini mereka berbeda dengan hari yang kemarin. Dia merasa tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi dalam dua hari ini.

Yah, dia tidak mengerti. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa sikap mereka berubah dratis? Apa yang membuat mereka berubah sedemekian rupah?. Jaehwan merasa dunia seakan mempermainankan dirinya yang tidak mengerti akan semua yang terjadi. Yang dia tahu kemarin adalah hari tergila yang pernah di rasakannya seumur hidupnya. Tidak ada teman yang bisa dia ajak bercandaa bahkan candaan yang ingin dia ceritakan kemarin menghilang seketika. Semuanya terasa aneh untuknya.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menghantui pikirannya namun, semuanya sirna saat sang adik muncul di depan pintu kelas bersama Wonshik, temannya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong saat melihat Wonshik entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat dan wajahnya terasa mendidih. Dan pada dirinya sendiri pun dia merasa sangat aneh. Yah, aneh saja dengan reaksi tubuhnya itu. Untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri Jaehwan sampai menampar kecil kedua pipinya yang cukup membuat sakit pipinya itu.

Hongbin yang melihat dari jauh, dari pintu kelas hyungnya memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya yang mungkin akan dia pertanyakan nanti. Tak lama kemudian Jaehwan menghampiri adiknya dengan tas di belakangnya. Atau mungkin akan dia tunda dulu.

"Ayo, ke kantin, Bin-ie."

"Ne, hyung."

~T.B.O.M~

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?."

Sebuah pertanyaan langsung di tujukan seorang namja yang bermain dengan kursinya dengan mengerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memandangi pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Sedangkan Seketaris Jeon yang di tanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bosnya.

"Ya, Tuan. berkas yang anda inginkan tentang kasus 15 tahun lalu sudah tersusun rapi dalam satu berkas ini. anda bisa membacanya langsung. saya akan menyimpannya di meja anda. dan data lain yang anda minta sudah saya sisipkan di dalam berkas itu, tuan. Apakah ada yang anda inginkan lagi, tuan?."

"Kerja yang bagus, seketaris Park. kau boleh pergi. aku akan memanggilmu jika aku menginginkan sesuatu."

"Baik, tuan. saya akan keluar."

Jung Taekwoon, namja yang sedang bermain dengan kursinya itu terlihat sedang memikirkan suatu permainan yang lebih menarik lagi. sesuatu yang lebih dari mental drop yang di rencanakannya di awal. obat halusinasi saja mungkin tidak cukup dia harus menambahkan sedikit rasa ketakutan yang sangat dalam ke dalam diri anak orang yang sudah membuat hidupnya kacau dan hancur.

Sore ini adiknya Sanghyuk akan datang dalam beberapa menit lagi. padahal tadi pagi dia sudah mengatakannya pada Sanghyuk untuk membicarakannya saja di rumah karena menurutnya perusahan adalah tempat yang paling tidak aman sama sekali. karena bisa saja ada mata-mata yang masuk ke dalam perusahanannya dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. dia bahkan sangat waspada akan hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya.

Suara ketukkan menghentikan kegiatan bermain dan pemikirannya tersebut.

"Masuk."

Setelah mengatakannya kepala seseorang yang sangat disayanginya muncul dari balik pintu membuat senyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya. Seseorang tersebut duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

"Hyung.. Kapan rencana menghancurkan hidup orang itu akan kita lakukan?."

"Segera, akan kita melakukannya Hyukkie. tapi, kau tidak akan melakukan apapun selain membuat namja bermarga lee yang bersamamu itu jatuh lebih dalam kedalam rencana kita yaitu, membuatnya cinta mati padamu. sisanya biar hyung yang urus kau lihat saja yang akan terjadi pada anaknya yang sulung dan perusahaannya itu."

"Aish, itu sangat membosankan hyung. bisakah aku juga melakukan sesuatu yang lain juga?."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan melakukan apapun yang lainnya sebelum aku memberitahumu kapan waktu mendekati kata 'selesai' kita. Namja yang haus akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan yang kita hadapi ini akan kita hadapi secara perlahan-lahan. Sama seperti permainan puzzel yang dulu sangat kau sukai dengan jalan yang rumit kita akan membuatnya kacau dan hancur. dan pada akhirnya dia sendiri akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya sudah dia rasakan belasan tahun yang lalu setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada keluargaku dan keluargamu."

"Sepertinya menarik hyung.. apa kita akan membuat sesuatu yang ekstream?. seperti balapan motor?."

"Yah, lebih seperti area balapan motor yang sering kau lakukan itu namun, kita akan memakai waktu yang lama untuk melewati jalan yang panjang, agar rencana kita berhasil dan membiarkan namja arogan itu mati secara perlahan-lahan di hadapan keluarganya sendiri."

"Kau sangat menyeramkan dengan senyuman itu hyung tapi, aku menyukainya... sisi yang tak terdugamu itu membuatku sangat ingin cepat-cepat melihat keluarga itu hancur berkeping-keping di hadapan kita, hyung."

"Kau menyukainyakan?. jadi, menurutmu apakah penjara saja cukup untuknya setelah berhasil mengusik keluarga kita?."

"Tidak, hyung.. itu saja tidak cukup karena mereka harus menerima yang lebih dari pada semua yang mereka lakukan itu. lebih jauh 'jatuh' akan lebih bagus hyung. karena aku akan sangat menyukai semua yang akan terjadi pada mereka."

"Kau lebih menyeramkan dari padaku, kau tahukan?."

"Ne, aku tahu itu hyung. karena aku adalah adikmu sejak saat itu."

"Ya, kau memanglah adikku. adik kesayanganku. tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh."

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. baiklah, hyung.. aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat ceroboh seperti katamu. aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Aku janji."

Sanghyuk sampai harus berjanji pada hyungnya yang menatapnya tidak percaya bahkan ucapan Sanghyuk tadi menghentikan semua percakapan mereka. dengan bibirnya yang di pout-kan dan pipi yang mengembung dia memainkan udara di dalam mulutnya hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum pada sang hyung membuat namja datar tanpa ekspresi itu juga tersenyum.

Senyuman yang tidak pernah di tunjukkannya pada semua relasi bisnisnya membuat siapa saja pasti berpikir kalau namja yang baru saja tersenyum lepas dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan itu pasti sangat menyeramkan dari pada hantu dan sangat susah di dekati apalagi dengan topeng putih phatomnya itu banyak dari mereka menduga bahwa namja berkulit putih tanpa senyuman itu memiliki wajah yang rusak karena di tutupi dengan topeng putih phatomnya.

Sedangkan namja muda di hadapannya sangatlah tampan dan sama misteriusnya dengan namja di hadapannya itu.

Jung Taekwoon dan Han Sanghyuk.

Dua orang namja yang tidak pernah terpisahkan semenjak kejadian pembunuhan 15 tahun yang lalu.

Persiapan apa yang sebenarnya yang sudah mereka lakukan? apakah semuanya akan berakhir seperti yang mereka inginkan?. Mana kutahu (angkat bahu).

'Karena orang itu aku harus menderita. Akan ku buat dia merasakan rasa sesak yang ada di hatiku hanya karena perbuatannya. Nyawa harus di ganti nyawa. Lee Jukwang.'

~T.B.O.M~

3 bulan sudah berlalu sejak saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. kini mereka terlihat seperti teman yang sangat akrab dan saling menyindir satu sama lain. mereka bahkan mempunyai nama panggilan khusus masing-masing.

Cha Hakyeon tidak merasa bosan lagi di rumah sakit tempatnya belajar rehabilitas atau tempatnya belajar berjalan yang sudah lama di jalaninnya itu.

3 bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. dalam waktu 3 bulan tersebut banyak hal-hal lucu dan baru buat Hakyeon terjadi di sana. Hakyeon tidak pernah merasa sesenang itu semenjak dia bangun dari tidurnya bahkan dia bisa melupakan sejenak rasa kekosongan di dalam hatinya itu. rasa bahagia saat bertemu kembali dengan sang hyung masih menjadi moment terbahagia yang dia memiliki dan juga rasa senang yang dia rasakan saat bercanda bersama Taekwoon atau bahkan bersama hyungnya yang bisa sedikit membuatnya namja berkulit putih yang dulunya tan itu dapat melupakan sedikit kesedihannya.

2 bulan lagi, dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya berada saat ini hanya jika semua hasil latihan rehabilitasnya sangat baik untuk bisa keluar dari sana. karena itu Hakyeon akan berusaha lebih lagi supaya dia bisa lebih cepat keluar dari sana dan menempati kamarnya lagi.

Dia merindukan rumah mereka, wajah bumonimnya dan semua kenangan tentang mereka. dia lebih merindukan bumonim mereka dari pada rumah mereka sebenarnya. Hakyeon merindukan kedua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. dia bahkan sampai berpikir apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Apa kabar bumonimnya?.

Apakah bumonimnya bisa melihat mereka?.

Apakah bumonimnya memperhatikan mereka?.

Apakah mereka menempati tempat yang terbaik di sisi Tuhan?.

Apakah mereka sedang tersenyum sekarang?.

Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?.

Apa mereka merindukan Hakyeon dan Inguk hyung?.

Hakyeon sangat, sangat merindukan mereka. Ingin sekali saja Hakyeon bertemu dengan mereka sekali saja. Hakyeon ingin sekali saja ke makam bumonimnya bersama hyungnya. Sebenarnya Hakyeon cemburu dengan mereka yang masih bisa bertemu dengan orangtua mereka. Setiap kali dia berpas-pasan dengan pasien lain yang berada di lantai yang sama dengannya. Dia cemburu dan merasa sedih melihat keakraban anak dan orangtua itu. Walau dia masih memiliki satu keluarga yang tersisa yaitu, Inguk hyungnya. Hakyeon sebenarnya tidak ingin memikirkannya tapi, pikiran selalu dan terus menghantuinya akan ingatan yang baru saja lewat dari pandangannya.

"Haaah..."

Hakyeon menghela nafasnya. Dia berpikir seandainya dia bisa membunuh waktu saat ini. Dunianya pasti akan beku untuk selamanya. Dia tidak pernah berharap kalau dunianya akan terus berjalan tanpa orangtuanya di samping tapi, Hakyeon kembali berpikir ulang. Kalau dia mati hyungnya jadi sendirian dan bersedih terus menerus. Dan Hakyeon tidak menginginkan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin membuat hyungnya sedih hanya karena dirinya. Dia kembali berpikir. Kenapa dia egois ingin mati? Di saat hyungnya bahagia melihat dia sudah terbangun dari komanya. Kenapa dia ingin mati?. Kenapa dia selalu menyusahkan hyungnya? Di saat sang hyung sangat senang dia tersenyum dan tertawa. Kenapa dia ingin mengukir kesedihan pada hyungnya?. Kenapa?. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab sendiri. Hakyeon bahkan bingung akan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?. Apa yang di inginkan hatinya?. Apa?.

Hakyeon bingung, sangat bingung sekarang. Seseorang... yah seseorang, dia butuh seseorang untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan hatinya. Dia terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu yang negatif untuk dirinya sendiri seperti yang di lakukannya sekarang ini, dia berpikir melamunkan semua itu sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari orang yang di sayanginya berada di dalam ruangannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dengan senyuman sendunya.

"Kau ingin bertemu bumonim?."

Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sang hyung membuatnya kembali sadar akan pemikirannya itu dan menatap sang hyung yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dengan pandangan bertanya akan pertanyaan sang hyung. Pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran.

"Kau terlalu asyik memandangi mereka hingga tidak menyadari hyung sudah di sini, saeng-ie."

Yah, Hakyeon tidak menyadari semua yang lakukannya. Yaitu memandang keluar jendela di mana sebuah keluarga kecil sedang bermain bersama sang anak yang mungkin sulung hanya duduk di kursi roda di dorong sang ayah di belakangnya mengejar sang ibu dan anak bungsunya. Yah, mungkin karena itulah sang hyung bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Mereka terlihat seperti kita saat kita kecil bukan hyung?."

"Yah, mungkin mereka memang mirip seperti kita. Bedanya anak tertua mereka duduk di kursi roda, saeng-ie."

"Ehm.. Hyung, kau menyindirku yah?."

"Tentu saja tidak, saeng-ie. Apakah hyung terlihat menyindirmu?."

"Eh?, tidak sih, hyung. Apakah hyung yakin dengan pertanyaan hyung tadi?.

"Hm?. Tentu saja. Besok kita akan menemui mereka, saeng-ie."

"Gomawo, hyung. Mianhae kalau keinginanku membuat hyung mengingat masa lalu."

"Tidak masalah saeng-ie. Hyung juga sudah sangat merindukan mereka."

"Ne."

Hakyeon memberikan Inguk senyum termanisnya dan di balas elusan halus di kepalanya. Sore hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bercanda-ria bersama.

~T.B.O.M~

Perasaan gelisah dan menyesakkan memenuhi hatinya. Rambutnya yang semula rapi kini berantakan. Bahkan ruangannya yang semula bersih dan tertata sedemikian rapinya kini hancur tak terbentuk keculi meja dan sofanya yang masih baik-baik saja. Dirinya sedang dalam masalah yang serius. Perusahan yang di kembangkannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir akan bangkrut hanya dalam 3 bulan?. Siapa yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini?. Siapa?.

Dalam benaknya satu nama terlintas begitu saja. Nama yang sangat menjengkelkan menurut dirinya. Nama itu, nama pemilik marga yang dia benci. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Taekwoon. Pasti, ini pasti perbuatannya. Dia tidak akan mengampuninya. Tidak akan pernah. Anak sialan itu harusnya dia bunuh saja sejak awal. Anak sialan itu membawa bencana untuknya. Dia akan membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Anak dan bapak sama saja, menjengkelkan. batinnya.

Dan sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya. Senyuman menyeramkan dan mata yang mengambarkan api di dalamnya membuat tekadnya membunuh Jung Taekwoon semakin menjadi besar. Dia akan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri seperti 15 tahun yang lalu. Yah, dia akan membunuhnya, membunuhnya!.

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Lihat saja kau. Tak akan ku lepaskan."

Sementara seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu itu mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkannya.

'Siapa yang ingin di bunuhnya?.' Batin seseorang yang berdiri tepat di luar pintu kantor yang setengah terbuka.

~T.B.O.M~

"Hyung!. Kau lihat beritanya?."

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan bantingan pintu yang keras membuat Taekwoon selaku orang yang di panggil mengeluskan dadanya yang mungkin akan copot saat itu juga saat mendengar suara Sanghyuk yang melengking di dalam ruangannya.

"Berita apa?."

Tanpa basa-basi Taekwoon langsung balik bertanya dengan gosip baru yang di katakan adiknya itu.

"Berita tentang perusahanan itulah hyung... kau yang melakukannya kan hyung?. Ya, kan?. Apakah kita akhirnya misi ke 2 kita akan di mulai?." Tanya Sanghyuk bertubi-tubi pada Taekwoon.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sanghyuk dan hanya membalas dengan tersenyum membuat Sanghyuk mengerti arti dari senyuman itu. 3 bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi ini sudah cukup membuat Sanghyuk merasa senang sekaligus merasa sudah waktunya dia juga bertindak.

Mereka mungkin sudah dekat akhir balas dendam mereka tapi, ini bukanlah akhir dari kisah ini.

~T.B.O.M~

Mianhaeyo lamaa... Selamat menikmati ne... Di tunggu review-nya... Saran dan kritik sangat di terima dan sekali lagi maaf kalau masih ada banyak tipo...

Sekian... Salam manis dari key... Saranghaeyoo...

~Key~ 


End file.
